


i wanna get better 想成为更好的自己

by blakjc



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya想到那些冰雪，它们如何在心里弥漫开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna get better 想成为更好的自己

**Author's Note:**

***

_“我不知道自己如此孤单，直到我看到你的脸_

_我不知道我如此破碎，直到我想改变。”_

_——Bleachers,_ _“我想变得更好”_

***

 

回想起来，这些本可以轻易避免。这个乱摊子的唯一积极的一面就是Illya说对了，而Napoleon错了，因为Illya _说过_ 这个可能会发生，而Napoleon没听，一贯不听，他就那么带着一闪而过的坏笑走进拉扎里的化学品储藏库，和一句 _我们会打下来的，（红色）危机，不用担心_ ，结果你看看现在。

Illya转身对着Napoleon，后者叹着气说：“对对，你说对了，你是个聪明的战略家，各方面都更胜一筹，如果我们能活着出去，我欠你一顿酒。”

“两顿。”Illya说，随即转身躲在临时掩体后面从角落向外射击，一边听着有没有能侦测出信息的尸体倒地声：嘭的撞击声，以及武器碰到地面的金属摩擦声音。

没有。

“打得好。”Napoleon说。

Illya剜了他一眼。“如果你早听我的，我都不用打。”

“我当时有点分神。”

“你在赌马！”

“对。”Napoleon看起来挺得意的，“所以我现在富了，你和Gaby会有圣诞礼物的。”

“我不需要礼物。”Illya叫道，继续射击；这次打中了什么。40尺外，一具尸体倒地。有喊声，对方射来的子弹突突突突地击中了他们的掩体，是一堵倒塌的水泥墙的残垣。好像知道他们是帮倒霉蛋似的，这东西随时都可能四分五裂。

“好吧。”Napoleon说，蹭着墙起来一点就着上沿向外射击。“不过我希望你在圣诞节早餐能记得说过的话，你……噢，该死。”

“什么？”Illya问。他拽着Napoleon黑色战术上衣的后脖领子仔细打量他，看看哪里有流血的地方。“你中弹了？”

“我十分钟前 _挨了一下_ 。”Napoleon说，顺便把Illya的手拍掉。“当时觉得没事，可是很不幸貌似子弹上好像涂着神经麻痹剂……”

“你什么意思，什么貌似？”

Napoleon眨眨眼。“嗯，我现在感觉不到我的腿了。”他说道，然后，“喔，别那么看我，也许不是什么致命毒药。”

“如果是的话，你现在已经死了。”Illya说道。“那”——他扭身，射击——“就是为什么在当时被打中的时候”——再次射击——“要 _告诉我。_ ”

他躲在断墙后面瞪着Napoleon，一脸怒气。

“抱歉。”Napoleon有点吃惊。“当时，我没觉得有什么大不了的。”

“没什么大……？”Illya重复道，“我真该自己打你一枪。”

“说这也没用了。”

“闭嘴。”

Illya深吸口气。他在想，像以往一样，想那些西伯利亚白色的荒原。空无一物只有雪和乌云密布的天空。恐惧和愤怒在那里于事无补，在交火时也一样。

只有心跳。呼吸。在这里，枪械是自我的延伸，扣动扳机，射击。

Illya想要的是：找一个急救员。把作死的Napoleon掐死。

但是他想要什么不重要。

他一点一点蹭着起身，把枪管从短墙上伸出去一点。Napoleon的头发擦到他的胳膊肘。

只有心跳。只有呼吸声。

他扣动扳机，低头，听——有了。有人重重倒下，死了，回击的枪声减少到了一支。现在就还剩一个，是一把AK-47M，小孩玩意儿，而且如果Illya没数错的话应该已经快没子弹了。

“牛仔？”他声音低沉平稳。

“我很好。”Napoleon回应，不过他吐字有点含糊，“瘫痪的好处：感觉不到疼。”

“给我一分钟。”Illya道。他专注着自己的呼吸，吸气数四下呼气数四下。他的手抬得稳稳的。

仓库另一头非常静。只剩一个人了，那边现在也很小心。等待着完美的一击。那边也在听着最细微的动静，间或拿个小镜子查看，希望发现Illya的额头、鼻子、手。

Illya瞟了一下Napoleon，他靠着冰冷的墙壁，呼吸很浅。他抬眼看着Illya的眼睛，轻轻哼了一声。

“说不了话了？”

Napoleon只是看着他。

“嗯。”Illya冷静地伸出两个手指压在他下颌，数他的脉搏。“我应该想到瘫痪的。”

Napoleon使劲翻了个白眼，明显费了不少气力才做到的。

“小心。你的脸可能会那么定住不动。”

满意地发现Napoleon的脉搏稳定，Illya拿过他的枪，也不管Napoleon怒气的瞪视。慢慢地，悄无声息地，他把枪转了个个儿，把宽大的枪托对着他身侧的墙。

他挪动身体，一寸一寸向前挪。

随后，迅速爆发出一个动作，他把Napoleon的枪从墙后面伸出去，一颗子弹从枪托里跳出来，他借着反作用力向边上一冲，用自己的枪瞄准，射击。

仓库另一头，一个死尸倒地。Illya等了足足10秒钟，没有子弹再射过来。

他壮起胆子从墙头上看过去，耳朵等着子弹打过的咻的声音。还是什么都没有。

“好了。”他简短地说道，把枪塞回枪套里。“我们离开这。”

他看向Napoleon。后者也看回来。

“该死。”Illya嘟囔了一句，之后弯腰，一只胳膊伸到Napoleon膝盖下面，另一只绕过他的后背，把他抱起来。这可不容易：Napoleon是比他矮，可是很结实，肌肉比别人多，此外身上还背着20磅的武器和其他战术装备。

更要命的是，他现在不能动，死沉死沉的。

Illya顿了一下，然后离开了那个相对安全的掩体。在他大脑的深处某个连接最原始本能的地方，还是在急速运转，高度警觉，听着脚步声或者手枪上膛的声音。

什么都没有。

他把怀里Napoleon的身体颠了一下，低头看着他。Napoleon的头没精打采地贴着他的胸膛上。

“你能动动眼睛吗？”Illya问他。

他又得了一个翻白眼作为回应，十分幼稚，十分美国，绝对是Illya意料之中的举动。

“如果你能呼吸，就把眼睛往左看。”

向左。

“如果你现在很疼，向左看。不疼向右。”

向右。

“如果你为你造成的麻烦道歉，而且保证下次听我的，向左看。如果你是个倔驴，向右。”

向右。Illya叹气，把Napoleon又往上托了一点，动作有点粗暴，然后开始从仓库的一片废墟里找路往外走：敌军全无用处的炸弹搞出来的大块混凝土，碎玻璃，零星的弹壳，喷溅的血迹。

Napoleon闭上眼睛。Illya的胃像被一个冰冷的拳头击中，他的内脏扭在一起，每次Napoleon或者Gaby受伤时他都有这种感觉。

“嗨。”他推了推Napoleon，后者睁开眼，挣扎着向上看。“睁开眼睛。如果你还好，向左看。”

向左。

“ _睁开_ 。”Illya重复了一遍。他从墙里的一个大洞爬出去，直接走到外面多瑙河又黑又冷的河岸上。星星像是洒在夜空里的一把面粉，然后他隐约听见手枪扳上扳机的声音。

他跪下，一只手紧搂住Napoleon。另一只掏枪盲目地射击。

子弹呼啸着射进夜空里。没打中。

Illya蜷起身子，不假思索地把Napoleon的身体挡住。完全不理Napoleon呼哧呼哧地喘气抗议。

一颗子弹咻地从他左耳边擦过，嵌进仓库的墙里。

他吸气，吐气。把枪瞄准子弹射来的方向，计算河面上风的轻微干扰。随后开火。

一声窒息般的呻吟，有什么重物扑通掉入黝黑的河水里。Illya等着，然后站起身。

他皱起眉。裤子膝盖部分被冷湿的泥巴浸透了。

“我很喜欢这条裤子的。”他自言自语着，也有可能是跟Napoleon说，之后开始了漫长又悲催的回程之路。

***

Illya在凌晨四点醒来，他们在北海上的某处。

头上的灯没开，黑暗中只能看见飞机的驾驶舱。苍白的月光透过小圆窗洒进来，斜照着舱壁和地板。

引擎轰鸣。Illya眨眨眼，眼睛适应了这种微光的环境，开始抬头去看Napoleon。

他正蜷在两张座椅上，倚着窗户。呼吸深沉缓慢，脸庞因为熟睡而松弛；他花了六个小时才恢复大部分神经末梢的知觉。

（当然，他的嘴两个小时之后就好了，让Illya真心后悔，不该把他从那个仓房里一路抱出来。）

Illya差点又睡着，不过有东西阻止了他。也许是Napoleon脸上的表情，或者是他架在扶手上的腿，他一只手搭在肚子上，另一只耷拉在座椅边的样子。

Napoleon总是那么俊美，典雅的美，深刻的五官，线条分明的下颌，自然的微笑。这是个纯粹的客观事实；Illya意识到了这个事，记下了，可从来没仔细看过他。可是现在，光影交替在他脸上略过，Napoleon一反常态的柔和。他微张着嘴，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。他看起来不像个窃贼，也不像特工或者神枪手、风流浪子、杀手。他只是一个男人。年轻男人，仅此而已。

这个发现真奇妙。这个在黑乎乎的半夜，漫长疲惫的一天之后的发现。

Napoleon动了动。Illya本能地一缩头，装睡，然后他才发觉他根本没做什么错事。他只是在看他。

***

伦敦灰蒙蒙地又下着雨，几乎和家乡一样冷。威佛利把他们安排在裁缝街边的一套小公寓里——Napoleon一得知地址眼睛就亮起来，Illya心里一哼，已经能想象到Napoleon把大笔的钱花在定制西装上了——他们立刻建立了生活模式。早上，Napoleon做早餐，Illya用他从土耳其商店买来的俄式茶壶做俄式咖啡，之后俩人轮流读报。接下来Illya去追踪约翰·道伯特，核武器贩子，而Napoleon则去拜访他昔日做盗贼时的老相识。

Gaby几周后从内罗毕飞回来，与他俩的作息模式无缝对接。她吃着Napoleon做的饭，喝着Illya的咖啡，然后在她回到伦敦的第二天，在一家糕点店偶遇道伯特的妻子，运用魅力说服她在下一个周末策划一个女士活动日。

“这太丢人了。”Napoleon边兴高采烈地说着，一边举杯致意，“你在这方面比我和危机不知强过多少倍，而且你干这个才一年。”

“噢，得了。”她笑着给自己和Napoleon满上。她转身看着Illya，晃晃酒瓶。他摇头，Gaby噘嘴失望。

“我真希望有一天你会和我俩一起喝。”她说，然后对Napoleon道：“你知道吗他都不和我跳舞？”Napoleon做了个惊恐的表情看着她，说道：“哦，那可太说不过去了，是吧？”

还没等Illya为自己辩解，Napoleon就站起身走到留声机旁边，放了一张唱片，摆好唱针，钢琴曲的前几个音符回荡在房间里。

“我喜欢这个曲子。”Gaby叹气。“我得说没什么能比得上美国爵士乐。”说着，她站起身，边打响指边利落地转了个小圈。在唱机旁，Napoleon闭上眼睛，喝了一小口酒，微微摇摆身体，扭着胯。

Illya靠坐在沙发里，看着他俩：都穿着肥大的蓝色睡裤，光着脚，眼睛明亮无拘无束。Gaby的眼妆有点花了，Napoleon的黑发乱糟糟的，在他扭动的时候，从前额搭下来，现在他俩正在客厅里懒洋洋地跳着华尔兹。

他看着他们，两位敏锐危险人物，全世界最棒的盗贼和有能力灭国的女士，微醉并毫无防备地跟着唱片轻轻唱着歌。

Napoleon绊了一下大笑起来，脸颊绯红。他停住，甩甩头让自己跟上节奏，然后带着Gaby继续。

Illya没有意识到自己在微笑，直到Napoleon看过来，对上他的眼睛，畏缩了一下。

有一瞬间，Napoleon只是看着他。随后他松开Gaby的手，迈步走过来。

“不。”Illya立刻摇头开口道，“不，我就在这呆着……”

Napoleon抓住他的手把他拉起来。他踉跄着向前了两步，撞到Napoleon肩膀停住。“牛仔，我不跳舞。”

“换个新词儿吧，伙计。”Gaby抓着他的另一只手。她和Napoleon把他拽到地毯中央，形成了一个怪异的不规则圆圈，好像小孩子做游戏似的。

尽管他不想笑，可是Illya还是能感觉到自己在使劲憋住不要露出笑容。他越过Gaby 的头顶看着Napoleon的眼睛，尽量装着看起来严肃不满，不过他知道自己看起来挺高兴的。

Napoleon眨眨眼，看向别处，带着Gaby转了个圈。她闭上眼，后仰着头，呵呵呵地笑着。

她想让Illya转，不过对方太高了她够不到。所以只能让Napoleon帮她，这才让Illya来了一个缓慢又别扭的旋转，他抓着Napoleon的手指尖，因为就算Napoleon踮着脚也只能够到这么远了，而Gaby则是拍手打着拍子。他们试了三次最后终于把步子搞对，最后一次Illya转的时候都忍不住笑了出来。

他抬起头发现Napoleon在看他，脸上表情怪异，半是被逗笑的样子，半是……审视他，几乎有点谨慎的意味。

但是那表情一转眼就消失了，变成Napoleon平时那种高深莫测的浅笑，随即Gaby大声唱道：“ _When we’re out! To-geth-er dancing cheek to cheek!_ ”Illya终于让自己脱身去睡觉，尽管他滴酒未沾，但浑身暖和和的又轻松。

***

周六晚上，Gaby风风火火地戴着一副新太阳镜和刚做的法式美甲跑进公寓，说道：“我办成了。”

Illya从书里抬起头。

“哦？”Napoleon从厨房探出头。他拿着一把木勺，里面盛的东西闻起来很美味，Illya从没跟他说过。“尝尝。”

Gaby尝了一口。“上帝。太好吃了，这是什么？”

“我妈妈的炖牛肉。”Napoleon简单回复，走回厨房。Gaby和Illya互看了一眼：他们只是听说过一点关于Napoleon的前CIA生涯，从来不知道他任何童年时候的事。

“很不错。”Gaby这次声音更柔和了些，随即重整情绪：“你绝对猜不到我今天从道伯特太太那听说了什么。”

“什么？”

Gaby翻了个白眼。“我说了，猜猜。”

“她丈夫是个同性恋。”Napoleon从厨房说道。Illya嗤之以鼻，可Gaby却一下子定住了。

“你怎么知道的？”她问。

“上周我一直在跟踪他。第一天就看出来了。”

“等会儿，”Illya说，“他真是同性恋？”

“你为什么都不说？”Gaby问。

一阵安静。Napoleon在厨房躲开了他们的视线，过了很长一会儿。之后他走出来，还举着勺子，围裙上沾着鸡汤。“我当时不知道这有什么关系。”

Illya盯着他。“当然有。”

“在这点上我同意Illya。”Gaby说道。“绝对有关系，Napoleon，老天。”她叹气，一边把手包丢在沙发上。“明确说明，他的妻子很不满。”

“嗯。”Napoleon不置可否地哼了一声。

“我会告诉威佛利这个事。”Gaby翻身坐进扶手椅里，继续道。“他随时都可能来电话。”

Napoleon点了下头，回到厨房。Illya放下书站起来，跟着走到厨房里，肚子有点饿，心不在焉地很无聊的那种饿；25年来第一次有这种感觉。

Napoleon瞟了他一眼，说：“做好之前一点都不许吃。”

“我不要。”Illya不去理会Napoleon挑起的眉毛，泄愤似的咬了一口面包，靠在厨台边。

私心地说，Illya还挺喜欢看Napoleon做饭的。他总是把袖子卷起来，穿上那个可笑的围裙，而且还从来没有菜谱，都是加一点这个，来一撮那个，最后出来的还挺好吃。在做饭时他脸上的表情也不一样；更柔和，像在熟睡时一样；全神贯注但不紧张。这是Illya搬进来六个月才看到的Napoleon的另一面，可是现在——现在他想自己也许再也看不到Napoleon这个样子了，有种失落感。很疼。

然而此刻，Napoleon看起来一点也不柔和。他的下颌紧绷，攥着木勺的手指节发白。

“牛仔。”Illya刚一开口，电话铃响起。

Gaby在客厅接起电话，“威佛利？”

她听着。Illya看Napoleon切洋葱，动作小心不慌不忙。

“好的。”她说，“对。”“是的，我会告诉他们的。”之后，她哼了一声，然后说了声再见挂上电话，走进厨房。

“任务像以往一样。”她撕了一块面包。“我负责道伯特太太，Illya盯梢，Napoleon管道伯特先生。”

_什么？_

“那……那跟以往不一样。”Illya说，“我应该负责道伯特先生。我把他引开，Gaby搞定道伯特太太，牛仔潜入他家。”

“不可行，危机。”Napoleon听起来很疲惫。

Illya看看他，又看看Gaby，“怎么……？”

然后他突然反应过来，即刻闭上嘴。有一会儿，他能做的就是在那傻站着，盯着Napoleon的后背，看着包裹在他肌肉外的衬衣，和他的脊柱。

他想到了道伯特先生，那个已经确定的同性恋，还有Napoleon在任务中通常的角色：色诱者，微眯着眼，下流的微笑，满嘴俏皮话，他强健的双手扶在那些女人的胯上，一个接一个，一个接一个。

而现在，很明显，是个男人。

“别告诉我你受到了羞辱，危机。”Napoleon转过身。在他身后，Gaby偷吃了一口炖肉。“我知道你是俄罗斯人，但是看在上帝的份上，你见过我做更恶劣的事。”

“我没有受到侮辱！”Illya喊道。“你干什么跟我没关系。只要我们能把任务完成。”

“这个精气神才对。”Napoleon转回身继续看他的炖肉。

Illya看着Gaby。她微皱着眉，神色奇怪地看着Napoleon，她深色的眼睛审视着他的脸，好像想要找出点什么。Illya还没想出是什么意思，她就咬着嘴唇离开了厨房。

“去收拾桌子，好吗？”Napoleon说，Illya心存感激的接受了这个借口，一句话没说走了出去。

***

两天后，Illya蹲在道伯特公寓外的篱笆下，现在是凌晨三点，TM的冻死人。而且他在这个位置蹲了好几个小时了，他的裤子又一次被湿冷的泥巴浸透，因为他们TM的是在伦敦，所以这里永远又湿又冷，另外Napoleon还没有出现。

他晚了差不多半小时。

Illya本身来说并没有 _担心_ 。但是Napoleon已经在没有任何后援的情况下在道伯特的公寓里呆了三小时又二十七分钟，通常他们分给Napoleon三个小时的时间作为甜蜜时间，如果他需要加时会通知他们。但是到目前为止，他没有跟他们联系。

“Illya，”Gaby透过耳机问，“Illya，有听到什么吗？”

“没有。牛仔没来信。公寓里也没有动静。”

“监听器呢？”

在维多利亚·文奇盖拉事件之后，在这样的夜晚，Napoleon都会把监听器材关掉，让Illya和Gaby免受呻吟和他猎物们的乱叫之苦。但是，永远，从来都不会出错的是，他在真正性爱结束后马上就会把监听重新打开。

“还是关着。”Illya语气发紧。

静静地呼了口气，Gaby说道：“三十分钟时限。进去找他。”

“对。”Illya没再等下一步指示，从围栏上爬过去。

爬上公寓楼很容易。在Illya心里，伦敦的唯一一个好处就是全是些覆盖着藤蔓，老旧又突出的砖头正好适合手脚攀爬。道伯特家的公寓在三楼，Illya只用了五分钟就悄无声息地爬上了他的阳台，隐身在阴影里。

慢慢地，他一寸一寸沿着墙壁挪到玻璃门边，往里看。

透过门可以看见漆黑又空荡的客厅。没有任何破损的东西，没有疑似挣扎的痕迹，但是Illya感到一阵不详的揪心。他脖子后面的汗毛都立起来了。

他干这一行太久了，久到不能轻易相信自己的直觉。他快速拨开锁——跟Napoleon混了这么久不可能不学会几招——溜进公寓房间。

他停了一秒，皱着脸等着警报大作，不过没有动静。Napoleon肯定已经想法把警报系统解除了。Illya要面对这个危险人物，毫无例外地在生活的各方面都是偏执狂，道伯特就是这样的人。

“Illya？”Gaby轻轻说道。Illya用鼻子呼了一口气。一阵轻微的静电电流通过灵敏的耳机就会告知Gaby他没事，这样不需要发出任何可能使他暴露的动静。

他往前走，绕过那些难看但是一尘不染的家具。公寓里一片死寂，他刚开始琢磨是不是自己没看见道伯特和Napoleon出去了，就在这时，他听见：

一声轻微的，被打断的呻吟。

问题是……

问题是，Illya知道Napoleon在性爱的时候是什么声音。Gaby也知道。在维多利亚·文奇盖拉之后他们听过几次，有一次是Napoleon不知道在他西装领子下面还有一个窃听器，另一次是目标自己被人窃听了。Illya曾坐在那儿听着Napoleon用力地喘息，贴着女人阴部的呻吟，对着豪门千金的耳朵低语着下流话。他听过Napoleon的胯撞击肉体的声音，肌肤相贴，以及之后全套的性爱声音。

Illya也听过Napoleon被枪击，被刀刺，被踢中肾脏的声音。他曾在数英里外无助地听着Napoleon被施以水刑直到呕吐晕厥。他曾屡次亲身在交火中把Napoleon拖出来，而Napoleon也不止一次，拖着断骨这么救过他。

问题是，Illya知道Napoleon性爱时的声音，也知道他疼痛时的声音。而那个呻吟声绝对毫无疑问的是疼痛的声音。

红雾蚕食着Illya的视野边缘。他握紧拳头，深沉缓慢地呼吸，向前行进到那个必然是主卧室的地方。

当然了，门关着。

Illya花了一秒考虑自己的可用方案，像以往一样，他决定采用那个最顺理成章的方案。他拔枪，扳下保险，闯入房间。

卧室里只有月光照亮，但是Illya一眼就认出了道伯特的侧影。他用枪指着他的头。之后他的眼睛适应了光线真正看到发生的一切，呆住了。

道伯特站在床尾，冷静地举着手投降。他的裤子还穿着，但是没拉拉链，退到了胯下。

Napoleon四肢摊开躺在床上，全身只穿着内裤。他的手腕被绑在了床头板上。裸露的皮肤潮红，闪着汗水，胸膛微微起伏着，眼睛半闭着，目光呆滞。

Illya一枪打中道伯特的膝盖。后者哀嚎着倒下。

“Illya！”Gaby在耳机里叫道。“怎么回事？出了……？”

“Napoleon需要立刻急救。”Illya看着道伯特裤子上迅速晕开的血迹说：“他被下药了。”

“枪声呢？”

“我手滑了。”Illya要谢谢Gaby没有追问什么。他跨过道伯特，后者正像胎儿一样蜷缩着坐在地上，紧抱着打碎的膝盖胡乱说着什么。Illya挥枪砸中他的太阳穴，他昏了过去，瘫倒在地毯上。

Illya把枪收好，抽出一把刀，走到床边。倾身把困住Napoleon的东西迅速割断。

Napoleon惨白的手腕摩擦得红肿起来，还有淤青。Illya注意到了，记在心里。他不能拗断道伯特的脖子，他不能砸烂这个房间，就是怕万一这里有他们需要收集的情报证据。

眼下鲜血和混乱帮不了任何人，对Napoleon没有一点好处。所以Illya眨眨眼把红雾赶走，强迫自己的手停止发抖，找到扔在地上的Napoleon的衬衣和裤子。

“牛仔。能坐起来吗？”

Napoleon低沉地喘息了一声。

“牛仔。”Illya再次道：“来。我们得把你带出去。”

他伸手摸上Napoleon光裸的肩膀，帮他坐起来，Napoleon全身缩了一下。Illya僵住了一动不动。

“现在不行。”Napoleon含糊地说道，闭上眼睛。“我有点累了，给我一分钟……”

Illya看着他。

“Gaby，”他轻声问，“我们需要给道伯特留几口气？”

“不需要了。”她冷冷答道：“如果威佛利有问题，他可以来找我。”

“嗯。”Illya直起身，走到床尾，蹲在道伯特满是血毫无意识的身体边，使劲给了他一个耳光。

没反应。他又打了道伯特一下，咔嚓碎裂的声音回响在安静的房间内。这次，道伯特眨着眼睛醒了。他一看见Illya离他这么近，立刻哼哼着可怜地连滚带爬想往后退。

“别动。”

道伯特停住。他像个困兽般瞪着眼睛，口水顺着下巴淌下来。

“求你……”他说道。Illya拔出枪指着他汗湿的额头。道伯特一下子收声。

“看着我。”Illya等着，直到道伯特对上他的眼睛，之后说道：“你碰过他了吗？”

“没有。”道伯特答道：“没，哦该死，哦上帝，我没有，我发誓没有。”

“很好。”Illya一枪射中他的眉心。

死尸往后倒在地毯上。Illya厌恶地瞟了一眼，然后站起身回到Napoleon身边。

Napoleon现在坐起来了，瞪大眼震惊地看着他。

Illya一言不发地拿起Napoleon的衬衣。帮他穿进一条胳膊，然后另一条，迅速往上系好扣子，不过在离他喉咙几英寸的地方停下来。但是当Napoleon伸手去拿裤子的时候，Illya转过身，让他自己来。

这花了三分钟。Napoleon系不上拉链，他的手指反应迟缓。但是他没有说要帮忙，而Illya也不敢去帮，甚至不敢靠近。他的眼睛直视盯着空白的墙壁。

最后，Napoleon都系好了。Illya跪在他跟前，让他看清自己的每一个动作，然后把那双擦得锃亮的牛津鞋穿在Napoleon的光脚上。

Napoleon的嘴抿起来。“站起来。”他呢喃着：“请站起来。”

“对不起。”Illya甚至不知道自己为什么道歉，站起身。他退后了一步，让自己的双手放在能看见的地方。

“对不起。”他又说了一遍，“Gaby带着医疗在路上。”

“危机，能请你到客厅等一下吗？”

Illya犹豫了一下，“那个药……你不应该单独……”

Napoleon没看他：“求你，Illya。”

Illya照办了，在身后轻轻关上门，希望表现得不像是他在逃走。

***

整五分钟之后，Napoleon从卧室出来。他的衬衣整齐地塞进裤子里，头发梳到脑后。

他坐在Illya对面的沙发上，但是根本拿他当空气。他一个字都没说。

他们坐在黑暗里，一动不动。十分钟后Gaby到达，看见的就是这个样子。

***

在一片死寂中他们开回了公寓。Napoleon已经得到U.N.C.L.E.医护人员的救治，在后座沉沉睡去——那些人留守处理道伯特的尸体——Gaby开车，她紧握在方向盘上的指节发白，紧闭着嘴。

到家后，Gaby过了很久才把Napoleon叫醒让他躺倒沙发上。之后他就又昏睡过去，她给他盖上毯子，Illya则独自站在黑暗的厨房里，把手上干掉的血迹刷掉。

早上五点零三分，威佛利打来电话。Gaby接听。

“亚历山大，”她没等对方问候直接开口，声音冷漠甚至冰冷。

（这时他才觉察到，Gaby已经不是那个拆车厂的小女孩了。Gaby致命、强大，Gaby能比他们都活得长。）

“我先把话说清楚，”她的声音貌似很平静。“绝不可以再有类似的行动。这种事不能再有第二次。如果你向Napoleon问起此事，或者就是提一下，我们三个都会消失。你可以动用你所有的资源，你可以找遍每个国家的所有角落，你可以把整个世界毁掉，但是亚历山大，你不会找到我们。”

顿了一下。

“你听明白没有？”Gaby问。

又顿了一下，之后她说：“很好。”挂断电话。

她挺直身体，浑身发抖，哆嗦着深吸了一口气。

Illya想伸手拍拍她的肩，或者摸摸她的头发，或者其他动作。可是他的手仍然觉得沾着血污，所以他在她椅子旁的地板上坐下，小心地离她一英尺远，就那么坐着，直到太阳完全升起在地平线上，天空由黑暗变成了淡蓝色。

他俩一起看着阳光斜斜地照在地毯上，照在Napoleon的身上，他的睡颜上。

七点十五分，Gaby哑着嗓子道：“如果当时我们再多等十分钟……”

“我们没有。”Illya答道，好像他自己没有把这个TM一模一样的问题翻来覆去琢磨了四个小时。“我及时赶到了。”

“但是如果你没有呢？”

“那我就不会只是打死他了。我会拖上好几天。”

她点头。

她伸出手。

Illya握住她的手，他们就那样待着，看着Napoleon呼吸。

***

威佛利给了他们六周的假期，除非有真正突发性国际紧急事件。Gaby把这个消息告知了Napoleon，他闭上眼睛，嘴巴也紧抿着，但他没有反对。

在那之后，Napoleon花了三天才愿意跟他们有眼神交流，然后连着大概两周时间，他每天都会消失几个小时，拒绝告知他俩去向。

有一次Illya试图跟踪他，就那一次。他被一把刀顶着喉咙，Napoleon对着他的耳朵，声音低沉近乎温柔地说：“回家去，危机。”

在那之后，Illya就没再试过。Napoleon最后总是会回来，他从来没有带着明显的伤，所以他干什么去了？Illya和Gaby买回面包奶酪，足料的培根三明治，瓜果，都放在厨房的台子上，等着Napoleon回来。这有一点点让Illya想起他的妈妈跟她那些流浪猫，那是多年前了，她把一小碗剩饭或者牛奶放在门廊上，以防那些猫咪没饭吃。

后来的一个夜晚，Napoleon在晚饭之前回了家，带着一盒意大利宽面条，和一袋西红柿，这些没什么特别的——远比不上松露意大利饭或者干酪蛋奶酥，甚至连炖牛肉都不如——可是他做了意面酱汁，让Gaby放盐，还煮了意面，然后他放了一张唱片，跟着轻轻哼唱。

Illya不得不走到阳台上，为自己可笑又可怜的宽心大笑一场。

***

这不是故意的。

一开始，这不是故意的。

但是每当Illya离Napoleon太近，他就会想起在道伯特公寓的那晚，他摸到Napoleon，而他缩后的样子。

或者说，他想起Napoleon被下药，被半裸着绑起来的样子，胃里就会又翻一次个儿。Illya在这样的时候就会想，也许他永远也不能把那些画面从脑子里抹掉了。这些都烙印在了他的身上，他一直都会时不时地按压那些烙痕，确定它们让他心疼。

这本来 _不是_ 故意的，但是Illya已经有三周没有碰过Napoleon了。

不是说他们以前总是会触碰对方。但是他自己都没意识到，Illya以前都习惯了Napoleon拍他胳膊来引起他的注意，或者捉弄他似的拍他的脸，或者在沙发上贴着他坐。

在他没意识到的时候，Illya习惯了去摸Napoleon的后背：在执行任务的时候手指扫过Napoleon的手背，扶着他别动好查看伤处或者断骨，在飞往任务地的飞机上选择坐在Napoleon身边，这样就可以感觉他身体散发的热度，听见他安静平稳的呼吸。

Illya甚至都没有意识到他们有这么多肢体接触——他有多依赖Napoleon把他推出厨房，或者在他觉得Illya犯傻的时候轻打他的后背——直到这一切都停止了。

他是这样才注意到这一点的：

他们在争一块面包。

他们都知道，Napoleon最喜欢刚烤出来的法式棍子面包，其他什么都不会买，而Illya喜欢味道浓郁的带着很多坚果的棕面包，而Gaby则不在乎，所以她都不需要让他们打个加时赛。他们不能两种都买，因为如果不吃正确搭配的面包Napoleon就不给他们做饭。因为Napoleon本质上专制，挑剔又 _TM_ _的招人厌_ 。

所以他们现在站在一个英国小市场里面包房的走道上，Illya拿着一个面包在Napoleon眼前乱挥，而Napoleon则站在那看起来完全是在享受这场闹剧。

Illya真想掐死他。

“如果你要意大利浓菜汤，”Illya慢慢地一字一句地说道：“法式面包味道太淡了。简直无味。它跟汤的味道一点都不配。”

“首先，你错了。”Napoleon说道。“你错得离谱，我都不知道从何说起了。棕面包味道太强，会盖过味蕾；你会只注意到甜味，尝不出汤的味道，那才是这顿饭的重点。”

“饭。”Illya说，“不是汤。饭。汤里混着别的……”

Napoleon看他的样子像是已经忍了他很久了。“面包是为了增加味道，而不是盖过它。所以，所有你需要的就是浓菜汤配上一片好的长棍面包和一点黄油。说实话，你是让狼群养大的吗？”

Illya眯起眼，Napoleon呵呵笑了几声说道：“OK，好吧，最后那句话不是故意的。不过我还是不会买粗麦面包的。连名字都很可笑。”

“你才可笑！”Illya喊道，他不擅长打嘴仗，“你买你的。我买我的。”

“好啊，那你没汤喝了。”Napoleon伸手，本来想把棕面包从Illya手里抢走。

Illya想都没想就往后躲，用力太大他撞到了身后的架子，差点把整个整排的瑞士小面包撞到地上去。他骂了一声，扶好托盘，向收银台后面站的一脸正经的女士道歉，因为他差点把面包毁了而且还说脏话。等他抬头看，等他抬头看的时候……

Napoleon已经不见了。

Illya心里一沉。

他掏出几个硬币买了长棍面包，冲了出去，外面隆冬的空气一巴掌拍在他脸上。浓重的乌云聚集了一整天，压在屋顶上，冷风则在下面刮过街道。

Illya发现Napoleon站在旁边商店的遮蓬下。他靠着粗砖墙，双手插着口袋。Illya走过来时他没做任何反应。

“牛仔。”Illya停在他跟前。

Napoleon看着他的眼睛。

“偏偏是你呢，Kuryakin。”他语气冰冷，之后就转身走了。

***

当天晚上，Napoleon给他们端上浓菜汤，配的棍子面包和黄油。晚饭之后，他翻看了一本 _英国时尚_ ，而Gaby和Illya清理厨房，之后他和Gaby下象棋，Illya看书。Napoleon全程都挺高兴的。他没提在面包房发生的事。他甚至都没往Illya那边看。

***

一个寒冷的早晨，等Napoleon一出门去买报纸，Gaby就把Illya堵在厨房的角落里。

“这必须就此打住。”她说。

他朝她眨眨眼，低声道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“哦，你知道。”她吼起来，继续向他逼近。“你对他做了什么，Illya？你们俩已经有四天看都没看对方一眼了！”

“没事。”Illya这句话说得没什么底气。Gaby恶狠狠地看了他一眼。

“我不管是什么，你搞定。听见了吗？你！搞！定！我们的假期就还剩两周，我不想回去执行任务的时候，身边的搭档谁也不理谁！”

Illya惭愧地一低头。

“我的上帝，我得喝一杯。简直不敢相信我得给小两口劝架。”Gaby一摊手，Illya眼睛要掉出来了。

“这不是……”他都想不出合适的词……“不是你说的那样。”

Gaby怀疑地瞥了他一眼。Illya惊骇地发现她深色的眼睛里闪过一丝怜悯。

他艰难地咽了一下。

“噢，Illya。”她语气近乎惊讶，他受不了这个，跑掉了。

他穿过客厅，五阶一跨冲下楼梯，跑到人行道上，之后当然—— _当然_ ——他正好撞上Napoleon。

Napoleon踉跄着退后了几步，报纸也掉在湿乎乎的地上。当他看见是Illya撞的他，脸立刻从吓一跳的样子变成一脸木然。

“抱歉。”他捡起报纸，绕过Illya进了公寓。

Illya内心深处的某个地方咔吧一声绷断了。

“不，”他伸手抓住Napoleon的袖子。

“Kuryakin……”Napoleon叫道，可是Illya已经开始行动，拖着他顺着人行便道往下走。他知道自己现在有点发疯，不过他停不下来，脑子不转弯了，他拉着Napoleon直到找到一个在咖啡馆和书店间的小巷，拽着Napoleon一直往里走，避开路上行人的视线，才终于停下。

他转过身，喘着粗气，不是因为跑的，而是因为害怕，羞耻，气愤和一百种别的情感全都交织在一起，威胁着要让他窒息。

Napoleon小心翼翼地看着他，就仿佛他是匹惊马。

“Kuryakin。”他慢慢叫他，然后是：“危机。”

Illya抬头，睁大眼睛看他。他刚刚的疯劲过了，紧咬下颌看向别处，盯着砖墙，脏湿的地面，就是不看Napoleon的脸。

在屋顶上，天空中雷声滚滚。

“危机，”Napoleon又说了一遍，这次他靠得近些。Illya闭上眼睛。呼吸了一次，心跳了一下，然后他感到Napoleon放在他肩膀上的指尖。

他睁开眼。Napoleon就在几英寸之外，表情怪异地看着Illya，半是疑惑半是探究。Illya想把他推开，这样Napoleon就不会那样盯着他了：好像他是个特别难搞的保险箱，而Napoleon想要把他撬开。Illya想让Napoleon把他撬开。他想让Napoleon永远离开。他想让Napoleon把他撬开，跟他打一架，让他流血；他想让Napoleon摸他；他想让Napoleon变成他心里的一个淤痕、一个伤疤、一个隐痛。

Illya张开嘴，结果出来的话是：“我差点没赶得及。”

Napoleon眨么眨么眼。

“对不起。”Illya声音嘶哑。他伸出手，手指拂过Napoleon西装的翻领，他的领带，他的宽肩，还有领子上裁剪精致的尖角。他的手掌扶着Napoleon的脖子，双手捧着他的脸，跟他额头相碰，皮肤相贴，Napoleon向后仰着头，他就跟着低下头。

他的鼻子蹭过Napoleon的鼻子。两人的呼吸变成白雾，融入到周围冰冷的空气中。

“对不起。”他盲目地一遍一遍说着：“对不起，对不起……”

“你阻止了他。Illya。你阻止了他。我没事，你看，看着我……Illya，看着我……”

一阵疼痛在Illya左臂二头肌上炸开。他向后退了一步，完全出其不意的攻击。他的大脑恢复运转，这也就是为什么第二颗子弹没把他爆头的唯一原因。

他和Napoleon互看了一秒，都十分震惊。Illya紧捂着受伤的肩膀，鲜血从手指缝里流出来。

随后，第三颗子弹嵌进了小巷的墙壁里，Napoleon低吼了一声：“跑！”

他俩开始跑。冲出小巷，沿着狭窄蜿蜒的街道往下跑。Illya通常在跑路的时候有优势——他的腿比Napoleon长，更绝对比Gaby长——可是现在，因为疼痛他眼前都是红雾，每跑一步肩膀上撕裂的肌肉都在叫嚣。

真是老天保佑，天空又响起一声雷，云层像是被劈开一般，冰冷的雨水倾盆而下：Illya几乎无法看清20英尺开外的东西。这下子狙击是不可能了。

“左拐！”Napoleon朝他身后喊，Illya立刻左转，进了一条堆满垃圾袋和旧木箱的小巷。他转过身，把眼前的湿发抹走。Napoleon从巷口跳进来，抱着Illya退后，藏到箱子后面。

他们大口喘着气，喘息声淹没在这劈头而下的大雨里。然后Napoleon像小狗一样甩着头，拿起一把刚偷来的还紧收的黑色雨伞。

“来。”他把伞塞进Illya满是血的右手里，“你拿着这个，我看看胳膊。”

Illya撑开伞，结果又给他俩溅上更多的水。不过此时也没关系了；他们已经都湿透了。他把伞举起来，雨水稀里哗啦地打在黑伞布上，从他俩开始跑起他第一次好好看Napoleon。

他的呼吸哽在喉咙里。

Napoleon的高档西装绝对是毁了。里面的白衬衣变成了半透明，紧包在他苍白的皮肤上，领口的地方塌下去露出他的锁骨。他的头发都成了一绺一绺的贴在额头和太阳穴上，他在发抖，鼻头和脸颊冻成了粉红色。

纯粹、无法逃避又本能的 _渴望_ 像一辆该死的大货车一样撞击Illya的神经。他盯着Napoleon，忘了肩上的伤痛，忘了 _TM_ _开枪击中了_ 他的某个人，咽下令人恶心的惊慌，一边看着雨水像小溪似的沿着Napoleon的喉咙、胸口流下。

他已经习惯了另一个样子的Napoleon。Napoleon Solo，非凡的大盗，英俊潇洒，沉着冷静，机智风趣，身材健美，西装笔挺，皮鞋锃亮，每一根头发都梳得那么整齐。这是个完美的面具，完美到Illya都经常忘了这是个面具。

之后他看到Napoleon穿着睡衣跳华尔兹，按他妈妈的菜谱做炖牛肉，笑话Illya开的玩笑（他总共也没说过几个），还有在阴沉的伦敦天空之下被雨水浇透并且因为肾上腺素眼神疯狂，其他那些跟这个相比就仿佛是苍白的模仿。

雨点像机枪的子弹一般打在雨伞上。伞下，Illya只能听见他自己的呼吸，还有Napoleon的，短促又刺耳。

Napoleon修长的手指小心地检查着Illya流血的肩膀。蹙着眉，但是看起来并不是特别担忧。

“皮肉伤。”他眨着眼把雨水挤出去。“真是给你打了个洞，很可能会留疤，不过没有绷带和抗菌药治不好的伤。”

Illya点头，还是说不出话。他听见小巷外有大声沉重的脚步声逐渐靠近，踩在便道上，趟过那些小水洼。

“该死。”Napoleon喘着气说：“哦该死，肯定是他们，我觉得咱们没办法……”

Illya失去理智，过去吻了他。

起初，这个吻十分轻柔，甚至没有任何情欲，他们嘴唇僵硬，都冻得没什么知觉了。Illya注意到Napoleon的鼻子跟他的碰在一起，发出安静又被憋回去的惊讶的哼声，雨水落在他的皮肤上滑溜溜的——接下来，Illya向后仰起头，Napoleon闭上了眼睛，哦该死的。

Napoleon接吻的样子和他做别的所有那些事一样：流畅、笃定，还很有技巧。他向Illya弓起身，手指攥着他贴在身上痒痒的湿外套，在伞下把他俩的身体贴在一起。Illya也不管他肩上的枪伤了，抬起左手捧着Napoleon的后脑勺，手指滑进Napoleon淋湿的黑发里，把他的头向后仰。他们都闭着嘴，但是吻得坚定明确，两人都投入其中，感受对方嘴唇的形状。

透过他脑子里的一片懵懂，Illya听见他们的追击者跑过巷口，甚至都根本没看小巷深处躲在雨伞之下拥抱的两人。

之后就是那样子了；他们安全了。Illya开始后退，随后他犯了一个严重错误，睁开了眼，然后他所有的原本打算都见鬼去了：因为Napoleon就站在那，唇色鲜艳，脸颊绯红，眼睛微闭着，被Illya手指扫过的湿发乱成一团。他还紧抓着Illya胸口的外套，抬着头用那双引人犯罪的蓝眼睛看着他。

Illya应该说： _他们走了。我们安全了。如果我们围着这个路口绕一圈，能在_ _15_ _分钟之内赶回旅店和Gaby_ _汇合。_

他应该说： _克格勃的人教我的。人们会忽略公众场合亲昵或变态的举动；没人想看那个。_

或者甚至说： _你不是第一个我勾搭上来保命的人。干这种活儿没人是清白的。_

Napoleon还在抬头看他。Illya隐约意识到Napoleon什么话都没说，没开玩笑，没揶揄着损他，什么都没有。他只是微微皱着眉，睫毛上沾着雨滴。

Illya不知道自己的脸现在是什么样子，是迷惑，没面子，自我厌恶，或是以上三者的集合，还是什么别的完全不同的表情。他只知道他的手在发抖，他TM的冻死了，他还非常确定的是他其实真的是疯了，一切都无法阻止他把Napoleon推到后面的砖墙上，狠狠亲上去。

Napoleon立刻回亲他，张开嘴，揪着Illya的外套把他拉近，两人的胯贴在了一起。Illya没注意自己已经把伞扔下了，没几秒钟雨水就又把他俩从头到脚浇了个透，冰冷的雨水流到他俩的脸上，让Illya的手指从Napoleon的脸上滑下来。他捏着Napoleon的下颌亲得更狠了，更深了。Napoleon的舌头舔过Illya的下唇，Illya也马上张开嘴，他尝到Napoleon舌头的时候，情不自禁发出了微小涩哑的呻吟。

Illya哆嗦了一下，他手指发麻不听使唤，可是Napoleon的嘴唇，呼吸和舌头都滚烫，还对着Illya的嘴直哼哼，Illya拽他头发的时候他立刻发出低沉破碎的呻吟声。最后必须喘气的时候他俩才分开，上气不接下气呼吸了几下，又吻到一起。Illya咬着Napoleon的下唇，热流扩散到他的胸口，从肋骨两侧涌上来。他吻了Napoleon的嘴唇，然后滑下来去亲他的下颌，脖颈，轻咬着喉咙上平滑的皮肤，之后Napoleon又把他拽上来张开嘴吮吸Illya的舌头。

他们亲了又亲，紧紧抱着对方，手在对方身上摸了个遍，抓着衣服，扶着胯，在广阔又阴霾的天空下，在伦敦冰冷无尽的大雨里。

最后像是过了好几个小时那么久，他们终于停下了，不过也许更像是疯狂的几分钟之后。Illya放开Napoleon，退后一步，但还是探身向前又来了一个火热的吻，然后又一个。

他俩都呼吸急促。Napoleon的胸口起伏着，嘴唇红肿，刚才被Illya右手摸过的脸和脖子上沾着血。

Illya看见这幅情景咽下口水，强迫自己看向别处。他又退了一步，捡起被扔在一边的雨伞撑开。

Napoleon先开口，因为他总是这样。“嗯。”他挤出这么一个词，之后清了下嗓子重新说道：“嗯。我得说，我没想到这个。”

Illya耸耸肩，试图表现得好像他的心没在狂跳似的。他最后说了 _应该_ 说的那些话。

“克格勃时候学的。”他对着Napoleon头上的墙壁说道，尽管这明显是在撒谎，他说过的最无力的谎言，他希望的就是Napoleon能跟他一起装傻。“每次都很好用。”

“哦。”Napoleon低着头过了一会儿，等他再抬起头的时候，（破损、柔软、温暖的）嘴唇上挂着懒散的微笑。“脑子很快，危机。我差一点就要掏出弹簧刀过去拼命了。”

“克格勃和美国佬训练的区别。”Illya机械地答道。他觉得自己是个机器，那些话脱口而出。“美国人急着硬拼。克格勃特工受训学会利用手边的任何东西。”

“噢，不过鲁莽行事更有趣，冲动行事，全靠激情控制。”Napoleon拖长声音说道，给了Illya一个夸张的媚眼，随即他快速转身走出小巷，独留Illya一个人站在伞下。

***

Illya无法入睡。

那日早些时候，一等Gaby给Illya包扎好伤处，他们就离开了公寓。新的旅馆房间很小很挤，所有东西，从家具到壁纸都是深浅各异的紫色，让Illya很讨厌。

他躺在毯子上，盯着从百叶窗透进的银色月光，看着它们如何扫过卧室的天花板。

墙壁像纸那么薄。他能听见Gaby在她的卧室悉悉索索地走来走去，隔几分钟就自言自语一下。他内心某处想去敲她的门，跟她说： _我犯了个错误_ ，或者： _请你告诉我该怎么办_ ，抑或是： _我觉得我从来没学过怎么触摸一个东西又不会伤害它_ 。

他看着月光，阴影，把大雪想了一百遍，一千遍。西伯利亚高原，广袤的白雪覆盖的乌拉尔山脉，冬天的莫斯科，北德文斯克——那时候叫莫洛托夫斯克——他的故乡。北德维纳河冰冷灰暗的河水。

他想到那些冰雪，它们如何在心里弥漫开。他想到暴风雪，如何有时候会呼号着灌进他的喉咙，让他窒息，把他推入鲜红的狂怒状态。

他想到了Napoleon，黑发蓝眼的Napoleon，他最爱热乎味浓的食物因为小时候吃不到，他会买葡萄酒，羊奶干酪，无花果和松露就因为他能买还坚持要Illya和Gaby也吃，他盗窃名画进行再分配就因为他不认为人们可以控制哪些人能看见艺术而哪些人不能。

（“那个可笑的矮子把它锁在地窖里。”有一次Gaby数落他私自破坏任务去偷一副伦勃朗的蚀刻画时，他这样说，“看在上帝的份上，我以自己面对诱惑毫无动摇而自豪，可是那画竟然被 _锁在地窖里_ 。”）

Illya想着Napoleon狡诈的微笑，面部的肌肉，脖子上温暖柔软的肌肤，然后他想到Napoleon的湿发捏在他指尖的样子，Napoleon舌头在他嘴里的味道，再然后，他给了自己一个耳光，翻过身拼命想睡着。

他清晨的时候醒来，腿间的分身又硬又沉，依稀记得一些关于Napoleon在他床上的梦境。他洗了个冷水澡，坚决地碰都没碰那里一下。

***

六周结束了。在第四十二天正好午夜的时候威佛利打来电话，Gaby翻了个白眼，不过她拿起电话时的声音还是清脆又专业。

“威佛利，有狙击手的消息吗？”

顿了一下，之后她朝Illya和Napoleon摇头。Illya的嘴因为失望紧抿着：当时在小巷里无论是谁向他俩开的枪，好像就这么凭空消失了。再没有其他袭击，对没有，可是也没有任何线索。

烦扰他的不是那个伤口，也不是近在咫尺的暗杀；他被打中过一百次了。但是每次他肩膀刺痛时，他就又回到那个该死的小巷，Napoleon顺从地靠在他身上，嘴贴嘴，Illya的手捏着他冰冷泛红的脸颊。不论Illya多努力地试图集中精神——象棋，书，侦查他们的新旅店，搜寻狙击手——他都无法把那个画面从脑子里赶走。他没办法看Napoleon，脑子里一直在想： _你尝起来像变了味的咖啡和雨水的混合，我不知道怎么才能忘了这个_ 。

他试着不看Napoleon。

“明白”Gaby说道，Illya眼神犀利地盯着她：她带着一丝怪异的口气，他不明白怎么回事。“是，长官。是的——嗯我会让他们做的。”

Illya开始磨牙。Napoleon动了一下，晃动他杯子里的威士忌，在光线下反射出琥珀金色。

“是长官。”Gaby又说了一遍，挂了电话。她身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。Illya意识到这是她的一个习惯，这个姿势会让她在做讨厌的事的时候显得袖珍。

“嗯？”Napoleon说。

Gaby朝他扬扬下巴示意着。他把那瓶威士忌递给她，她给自己满满倒上。

“莫斯科。”她说着把瓶子扔了回去。

有那么一会儿，Illya能做的就是瞪眼，难以置信，肯定他是听错了；然后Gaby看着他，他从没见过她这么 _愧疚_ ，或者至少在文奇盖拉任务的最后一天之后没见过，他开始理解她的意思。

莫斯科。

有什么东西把他的胸膛豁开。

“他们，”他想张口说话，可是说出来的话都不对劲，悲伤还特别孩子气，“他们……他们已经要求我返回……”

“ _没有_ 。”Gaby答道。“没有，Illya。只是个任务。只是侦查。”

他默然点点头。他没看她的眼睛，所以他看的是Napoleon，然后立刻希望自己没看他。Napoleon还是那么懒散地斜坐在椅子上，一只手松松地拿着酒杯，但他下颌的肌肉紧绷，脸有点发白。

“我得透透气。”Illya四大步穿过房间，一把推开阳台门。他深呼吸，又做了一次，肺里充满冬日的空气，清新又冷得吓人。

他心想着：自己什么时候忘了真正的寒冷是什么样了？忘了莫斯科和北德文斯克的寒冷，那种切入骨髓的寒冷？

他心想着：什么时候重回克格勃变得这么让他厌恶？

在内心深处，Illya已经知道了答案。他已经知道好几个月了。他一直藏在心里，和他妈妈的微笑藏在一起。他的母亲，像水果一般满身伤痕。他父亲的手表戴在他父亲的手腕上，它该呆的地方，可靠地滴答作响，就像个节拍器，或者，像心跳。父亲沾着血的牙齿在厨房地板上。母亲在尖叫。

这些都是答案。问题是……问题是……

 _你爱的那些人，Kuryakin_ _，出了什么事？_

现在，他明白了。他想起来了。U.N.C.L.E.,克格勃，都无关紧要。他无法逃开莫斯科这个无尽的阴影，无法逃开真相，而真相就是他永远也无法逃开，只要他还不是自由之身，所有跟他亲近的人都身处险境。

Illya注视着伦敦屋顶上灰暗的天空。

随后他转过身，从阳台门缝间往里看。里面，Gaby迅速移开视线，埋头去看文件，试图隐藏她也在看他这个事实。她深色的头发披散在肩上，小巧灵活的手指啪啦啪啦翻阅着咖啡桌上那堆文件，因为专注而噘着嘴。

Illya仔细端详了她一阵，记下他能记住的每一个细节。她的法式美甲，比以前长了，不过她太懒不想剪掉。耳朵上的金耳环。粉色的短裙。她眨眼的时候假睫毛像小扇子一样在脸旁忽闪。她精心修饰的眉间皱起的小皱纹。

Napoleon走出浴室。他去拿报纸，停住，看着Illya。这些天他们第一次有目光接触。

Illya都没想着移开目光。他坚守阵地，攥紧着拳头放在阳台栏杆上，让自己记住这一切：

鸽灰色的定制西装。绛紫色领带。黑色牛津鞋。挺括的白衬衣，浆过的领子，刮得干干净净的脸颊。黑发，因为潮湿在太阳穴打着卷。Napoleon肯定用水冲过脸了。Illya也记下了这个。他的颧骨。他刀削般的下颌线。丘比特弓形的嘴巴，雪白有点歪歪的牙齿，还有那双该死的眼睛。那双闪亮顽皮的眼睛。

Napoleon看着他，一动不动，与此同时Illya尽情地欣赏着。

 _你爱的那些人，Kuryakin_ _，出了什么事？_

她的母亲，像水果一般满身伤痕。他的父亲，牙齿都被打掉，在吐血。Gaby，被从文奇盖拉家焦黑撞毁的汽车残骸里拖出来。Napoleon，神志不清地被绑在鲁迪的电椅上。Napoleon，被打中了小腿肚和肩膀；Napoleon，被毒得瘫痪；Napoleon，脸色发灰，目光呆滞，毫无生气，默不作声，在Illya的手上死去。

现在，这感觉起来就像是一个已经被预知的结论。Illya现在是而且一直都是一头受伤的野兽，在身后的白雪里留下一串血迹。

他看着Napoleon直到再也看不下去了。Napoleon迎着他的视线。他们奇怪又安静的保持着距离，俩人都等着看谁先退却。

再一次呼吸，再一次心跳。Illya转过身。

***

从伦敦飞到莫斯科郊区花了四个小时。威佛利的飞行员把飞机降落到一片空旷白雪覆盖的田野上，等到Illya，Napoleon和Gaby下了飞机就立刻呼啸着飞走了。

“嗯，”Gaby说，“我们来次远足吧，好吗？”

这次徒步旅行挺不错，只走了几英里就到了城市边上，但是就是很冷：根据飞机上的广播报道，-8℃，还不算冻彻骨的寒风。薄冰上覆盖着白雪，在他们穿过冰冻的田野、光秃秃的庄稼和状如枯骨般的杨树时，冰渣在脚下嘎吱嘎吱作响。

有一次，Napoleon说：“有点奇怪，是不是？只有一种树。”

“斯大林种的。”Illya语气单调。“在20世纪30年代的时候。想让莫斯科漂亮些，不那么灰暗。”

他没说： _斯大林种下这几千棵杨树时，没听植物学家的话，应该按同等数量混杂种下雄树和雌树。他太着急了，所以只种了雌树。现在在夏季，整个城市都是开花雌树的白絮，能把人呛死。我们管那个叫斯大林雪。斯大林的诅咒。_

他没说： _我父亲第一次带我去莫斯科的时候，我十岁。当时是六月，白絮到处飘，整个城市就像盖了个厚毯子。那是我第一次知道我永远也躲不开白雪。_

他咬着舌头，不去看Gaby探究的目光。他们走啊走啊，直到城市的灯光和青烟出现在地平线上。

***

莫斯科的任务很简单。一名克格勃特工，斯戴潘·叶米林叛逃了。这本来不应该是U.N.C.L.E.的活儿，但是叶米林偷走了威佛利称之为“很不幸”数量的一批涉及全球三十个不同政府的机密情报。

“他肯定这么干了。”威佛利在电话里向他们通报情况的时候Napoleon说道：“为什么不呢？”

“你认识这个名字吗？”Gaby问Illya。“斯戴潘·叶米林，你以前和他共事过吗？”

“是。”Illya没再说别的。

Gaby也安静了一会，随后她不耐烦地哼了一声：“然后呢？”她追问，“他是什么样的人？”

“一个野兽。”Illya盯着旅店房间角落里的台灯，尽管那光线刺痛他的双眼。“残忍，自大。我从14岁开始和他一起受训了三年。”

他不安地动了动，知道Gaby和Napoleon都在看自己。“14岁时，我还没有生长……生长什么来着……？”

“突然？”Gaby说。

“突增。”Napoleon说，“生长突增。”

“生长突增。”Illya继续，“当时很瘦小，跟Gaby差不多。”她翻了个白眼，给他肩上来了一巴掌。“所以对叶米林和他朋友来说，我是个容易下手的目标。”

事实是他们欺负他不是因为他的瘦小。他们了解他的一切，他父亲和母亲的事，那些比用拳头有效得多。

“不管怎么，那持续了两年。但是然后我就长高了。”Illya嘴唇忍不住慢慢咧成个笑容。“他受了教训。他也不是那么厉害。”

“但他是个训练有素的克格勃特工，还有虐待倾向。”Gaby叹了口气，“真是太棒了。”

“我们见识过更糟糕的。”Napoleon说道，“还记得曼谷的柔术家吗？”他假装打了个哆嗦。

“布拉格的生化武器制造者，那些关在笼子里的兔子。”Gaby说道。

Illya知道该他说了。他们有时候会玩这个游戏，现在轮到他收尾了。一周前，他会说：“那个对巧克力过敏的核武器贩子，”或者“说自己是希特勒转世的大小姐。”

今天，他说的是：“我们得再过一遍计划。”

“对。”尴尬地停了几秒，Gaby答道。之后，他们三个弯着腰看着城市地图，只谈论和任务有关的事情。

***

凌晨三点，Illya煮水泡茶的时候，Napoleon进了厨房。他头发乱糟糟的光着上身，就穿了一条睡裤。外面街灯的昏黄灯光照在他的肩膀，锁骨，遍布伤疤的后背和身体上像在跳舞。

他睡眼惺忪地朝Illya眨眨眼，说道：“给我泡一杯洋甘菊，如果我们有的话，然后在上面到点儿……什么别的。无所谓。”

“我们没有酒。”Illya告诉他。

Napoleon皱眉。“我们总是有酒。”

“这家旅店不提供酒。”

“那我早上第一件事就是写一封措辞激烈的信。不过现在，我们有什么？如果没别的选择，我愿意来点消毒酒精。”

“Solo，”Illya声音里掩饰不住他的关心，然后Napoleon撇了撇嘴。

“Solo。”他学着Illya的声音也叫了一声，走到Illya身边倚着厨台，胳膊环抱在赤裸的胸前。“知道吗，我一直想跟你聊聊这个事。”

“哦，好啊，请说。”

“我们明天的任务是在你家地盘上，Gaby和我需要你做到最好。”

“我一直都最好。”Illya叫道。

“知道我怎么想吗？”

Illya没理他。他准备了两杯茶，洋甘菊是给Napoleon的，俄罗斯红茶是给自己的，然后把冒着热气的开水慢慢倒进茶杯。他轻轻地喘着气，不让自己生这个该死的Napoleon Solo的气。

但是……

“我觉得，”Napoleon开口，“一直以来，你注意到了你愿意做出牺牲让Gaby和我活着。我觉得你吓坏了。这就是为什么你一直是一下子不管我们俩，一下子又跟我们大吵大闹，像个 _孩子_ 。”

还没等他说完，Illya就把他摁在了厨房的厨台上，他抓着Napoleon的手腕，一边一个钉在他脑袋旁边的橱柜上，力气大得能掐出淤青。

“ _不许_ ……”Illya开口道，可是他都不知道自己想说什么，“我不是孩子。”

“那你可把我骗到了。”

Illya磨着牙，更加用力地把手腕摁在橱柜上，“闭嘴。”

“噢，得了：你有弱点，有大峡谷那么大，你害怕了。”Napoleon声音低沉严肃。“你只用了14个月就意识到了，你个该死的笨蛋，从伊斯坦布尔就暴露无遗，自从文奇盖拉之后，甚至……”

“闭嘴！”

“不，不，不，我不会的，Kuryakin……Illya……这太可笑了，这毫无意义。让我们闭嘴让不会你办成任何事。除了你没完没了的自我毁灭天分，你什么都不能证明。”

Illya瞪着他，因为愤怒直发抖，头上冒烟。

他的拳头想把Napoleon的牙打掉。他的耳朵想听见骨头碎裂的声音。

“Illya，”Napoleon轻声叫他。Illya把他的手腕放下，他自己的胳膊也无用地垂在了身侧。

“茶要凉了。”他挤出一句话。

“去他的茶。”Napoleon说道。“就……就打住，行吗？不要再把我们排除在外了，不是现在。”他微微笑着。“已经有点晚了，你觉得呢？”

他眼神太温柔了，甚至在黑暗里都能看出来。也太洞知一切。

突然间，Illya想上前一步抱住他。把脸埋进他的脖子里。他想靠近六英寸，用一只手指挑起他的下巴再尝他一次， _再一次_ ，哦上帝，他真想那么做。

他没打算那么做可他真的靠过去了，都没意识到自己在干什么，靠得那么近都可以听见Napoleon喉咙里的呼吸声。现在，他俩在黑暗的厨房里，藏在阴影中的脸就距离一毫米远。Illya能感觉到Napoleon光裸的皮肤发散出的热度。他的嘴能感觉到Napoleon的呼吸。

再过去一英寸他就能亲到了。两人谁都没动，也有没闭上眼睛。

Illya想，他 _想要_ 摸过Napoleon的后背，把他拽过来，让他呼吸加速，弄乱他的头发，让他整个身体都变得又红又烫。

但是他想怎么样不重要。现在不行，他明天要冲进莫斯科的心脏，处决一名训练得冷酷无情的特工，他们都是被训练成这样的。

“离我远点，Solo。”他说道。一分钟之后他爬回床上时，整个身体正面都觉得冰冷。

***

警铃突然大作，Illya就知道整个任务完了——就像威佛利爱讲的那样——彻底砸锅了。

他顺着又窄又挤的走道向前奔跑，脑子里回想着所有的逃生路线，在已知的叶米林安全基地的地图上所有Gaby用红笔标记的出口，可是他已经明白这都没有用了。叶米林待在一个外人知道的安全基地的唯一理由就是这是一个陷阱。如果这里是个陷阱，那么逃生路线也都是陷阱。

可是，他也没有别的更好的选择。

“报告！”他转过一个转角，Gaby从耳麦里叫道，“Illya，出了什么事？”

“不是我出事。”他半喊起来，“整个地方是空的，叶米林肯定从附近某处监视呢，Gaby，这是个……”

“混蛋。”他听见她在另一头拨通了威佛利的电话，迅速汇报情况。“OK，Illya……撤离。必须这样。你的任务已经完成，等你一出来，我就派突击队进去。”

当然他完成任务了，Illya想这么说，可是他咬了一下舌头，“有狙击手？”

“我在大楼周围安排了特工。你身后安全，赶紧出来。”

“Solo呢？”

“罗斯德斯卡娅的安全基地是扑了个空。他现在和我在一起。毫发无损。”

他们一整天都在全城范围内系统排查叶米林可能藏身的地方。Illya就是交了狗屎运正好排在第十三号安全基地，一百个理由里最不可能的地方，反而好像找对了。

他跑过一扇关闭的门。然后他停下，靴子在古旧的地摊上摩擦着停下，然后转过身。

他已经搜查过那间屋子了。他百分之百确定。他也肯定当时把门开着当做记号。

Gaby肯定听见了他奔跑速度的变化。“Illya，”她厉声道，“我让你撤出。”

在背景里，他听见Napoleon问，“他在干嘛？”

“犯傻。”Gaby说。“Kuryakin特工，我命令你撤出大楼。”

Illya犹豫了一秒。之后他想到十四岁时的斯戴潘·叶米林特工，十六岁时候的，苍白壮实，骨折过不对称的下巴，然后拔出枪。他推开门。

里面有一个人，镇定地坐在高背扶手椅里，但不是叶米林。

“谢尔盖耶夫。”Illya低声道。

Gaby问：“什么？是什么？”但他没理她。他只是瞪大眼睛盯着那个坐在椅子里的老人，那人也盯着他。他认出了来人，薄薄的嘴唇咧开一个微笑。

 _你爱的那些人，Kuryakin_ _，出了什么事？_

德米安·谢尔盖耶夫。

所有的线索都对上了。

“你是伦敦那个狙击手。”Illya用俄语说道。他从耳麦里听见Gaby在说：“Napoleon，过来给我翻译一下……”

“不算是。”谢尔盖耶夫说道。从Illya上次见到他起，他的声音一直没变，那是十年前他从克格勃毕业去执行第一次任务。“我在伦敦雇了一个狙击手。如果我自己来，你就死了。”

“可是为什么？”Illya听起来像个迷惑的孩子，不解，冲天的怒火还有失控的感觉。

“不是私人恩怨。”谢尔盖耶夫答道。他的眼神像从前一样看透了Illya。“你是条狗，Kuryakin。你们都是。我要把你干掉。仅此而已。”

“叶米林呢？”Illya挤出一句话。

“死了。”谢尔盖耶夫倾身向前。“叶米林，伯格洛夫，万津，安德留欣，毕契科夫，米克海洛娃，克拉夫库克，波扎尔斯卡娅……”

一串Illya同级班里的人名，两个女孩，米克海洛娃和波扎尔斯卡娅，剩下都是男孩。全部人名，除了一个人的。

“接下来，”谢尔盖耶夫道，“就该是Kuryakin了。”

“U.N.C.L.E.的特工包围了整座大楼。你不可能活着出去。”

“我很清楚。”谢尔盖耶夫缓缓道，好像在对一个笨孩子说话一般，Illya脸红了，觉得非常尴尬。就像他在十五岁的时候，呆呆的，而谢尔盖耶夫好像在这一帮人里最讨厌他。

他艰难地咽了一下。“我现在可以打死你。你连枪都没有。”

“你不会打我的，Kuryakin。”

Illya握紧手里的枪，瞄准谢尔盖耶夫的头。“你觉得呢？”

“好吧，Kuryakin，杀了我。没关系。我的任务完成了。从长远考虑，你们这些特工什么都不是。克格勃就像九头蛇一样，我腻味了毫无用处地斩头了。”他顿了一下。“你知道海格力斯怎么杀死九头蛇的吗，Kuryakin？”

“你疯了。”Illya反应过来这个事实，“你已经疯了。”

谢尔盖耶夫好像没听见他似的。Illya现在能看见他淡色湿润的双眼里隐藏着疯癫，那癫狂正吞噬着他的大脑。五十年来训练少年作战，教他们如何用一千种不同方法杀人；当然他的疯狂会以暴力展示出来。当然会。

叶米林，伯格洛夫，万津，安德留欣，毕契科夫，米克海洛娃，克拉夫库克，波扎尔斯卡娅。

Illya记得他们所有人。并没有失去所爱的感觉，但他们都曾是优秀特工。不应该落得这种下场，死在一个精神错乱进行复仇来狂欢的老头子手里。

“你知道海格力斯怎么杀死九头蛇的吗？”谢尔盖耶夫重复了一遍。他的眼睛闪着精光，眼神狂野。“你知道吗，Kuryakin，你记得那个故事吗？Kuryakin，九个头里的最后一个？从莫洛托夫斯克来的小男孩？你那个婊子娘没给你讲过故事？”

Illya握着枪的手在发抖。他的视野周围开始变红，就像火苗在蚕食纸张。

“闭嘴。”他轻声说，“否则我就打死你。”

“九头里的最后一个。最后那个留下了。”谢尔盖耶夫坐在椅子里动了动，把干皱的手放在肚子上。“海格力斯给九头蛇的身体下了毒，杀死了它。”他边说，右手动了一下，Illya意识到要发生的事了。

他冲出房门，谢尔盖耶夫按下了一个隐藏在皮肤下的一个摁钮，绑在他肚子上的炸弹引爆。

Illya听见的最后一声响动就是Gaby在耳麦里远远地喊了一声什么。

***

他醒过来，身上全是雪。

他眨了下眼，又眨了一下，眼睛很疼，有东西盖在睫毛上——不，是盖在他整个脸上——他试着想把雪抹掉，不让自己冻死，可是他的四肢都不听使唤。然后他意识到，噢，雪其实一点都不凉，或者也许是他已经没知觉了，不过那东西又不完全是雪的样子，更像是……

灰。

尘土和灰烬。

Illya大口喘气，然后呛住了。他的喉咙干得很，好像他是个空心葫芦。他又喘了口气，胸腔里像着了火，锐痛，烫的吓人。

我吸进了灰，他模模糊糊地想，它们在我肺里。然后这时他意识到自己听不见任何声音，只有轻微的高音耳鸣。

他又试着动了一下。这次他感觉到胳膊了，还有手指尖，可是他的整个躯体都像淤青了，肿痛非常。很可能腿断了。

或者他的脊柱。

他喉咙一紧心中惊恐起来，然后试着压下这紧张。不对，不会是脊柱。他的胳膊还能动。如果脊柱断了，他绝对从脖子往下瘫了，可现在 _他的胳膊还能动_ 。

一道影子落进他的视野里。他又眨了下眼，眼泪把眼里的灰冲了出来，然后焦距对在了Napoleon的脸上。

Napoleon看起来很紧张，但并不惊慌，这意味着Illya还没有流血致死。Napoleon的嘴唇快速动着；他的手指迅速而坚定，摸过Illya的双腿和躯干，轻轻按着，检查断骨。

过了几秒，Napoleon像是意识到Illya听不见他说话。他立刻闭嘴，朝Illya竖起了拇指，伴随着脸上的一个怪异表情，好像在说： _嗯，至少你没死_ 。

Illya想说点什么，可是他的嘴巴喉咙一点水分都不剩。他能做的就只剩呼哧呼哧喘气了。

Napoleon又树了一次大拇指，这次明显是在嘲讽他。他百分之百实在是惹他生气，可Illya看着这一幕时却欢喜得不知如何是好：Napoleon蹲在他身边，在这一堆废墟里，在他被炸飞之后，一只手摸他的脉，另一只却在拿他找乐。如果这不是在完美诠释他们的搭档关系，那Illya真不知道这是什么了。

他就那么看着Napoleon的脸，数月来憋在他心里满满发酵的感觉终于终于被弄明白了。

哦该死，Illya疯狂的想着，该死，因为此时此地：他要捐躯了，是吧，就像美国大兵们常说的。这是他奋斗的目标。他破碎不堪的战旗。

他的祖国。

噢 _该死的_ ，他又在想，然后无助地朝Napoleon笑笑，嘴唇咧开，因为咬到了舌头牙上沾着血。他想说： _你说对了。想把你排除在外已经太晚了。我们在罗马的时候就已经晚了，在文奇盖拉的私人小岛上，当我看见亚历山大·文奇盖拉拿枪指着你的头的时候，我就深深的明白我不能让你死_ 。

Napoleon低头看着Illya，挑起眉毛，然后他扭头朝人学了声布谷鸟叫。估计是Gaby。

Illya现在连气都生不起来。

***

把他从废墟里拖到担架上，然后交还给Gaby和Napoleon这个期间，U.N.C.L.E.的一名战地医官给Illya打了一针可能是他挨过的最强效的止痛剂。他一只耳朵还是半聋，而且估计得聋一阵了，他脚踝骨折，有轻度脑震荡，身体右侧一度、二度烧伤，全身数不过来的青紫和擦伤，但是现在？

现在，Illya感觉 _棒极了_ 。

“他绝对是疯了。”Gaby听起来挺高兴。“Napoleon，你带录像机了吗？我需要录下来将来敲诈他。”

“闭嘴。”Illya嘟囔着，斜着身子靠在后座上，栽倒在Napoleon肩膀上。“我没……疯。”

“有意思。”Gaby说。“敞开了说吧，再说点，Illya。你对军备竞赛有什么想法，啊？你觉得美国怎么样？”

他吸吸鼻子。“美国，很……我不会，英语，很раздражающий。”

“翻译一下，谢啦。”Gaby开着他们闪亮的黑色伏尔加M21拐过一个急转弯。Illya嘭的栽倒在另一边，脑袋哐当碰到了车窗上。

Gaby赶紧回过头。“上帝啊，Napoleon，你就不能帮他别动？他已经都脑震荡了！”

“来了，来了。”Napoleon嘀咕着，一直强壮的胳膊绕过Illya的肩膀，把他扶直。“还有，我觉得他是在说美国很讨厌。”

Gaby哼了一声。“这他可说对了。”

“我的三观受到了打击。”Napoleon说着，不过他的话Illya并没有听进去。他在看经过的车灯扫过座椅，黄色和苍蓝色的光，像万花筒，又像画布上的油彩。他伸手想去摸那些光，手指拂过Gaby的椅背，但是摸起来就是皮革。他觉得摸起来很暖，或者因为有点湿。

他后仰着脑袋，试着去找那些光离开轿车的时候去向哪里——哦。是Napoleon的脖子，正贴在Illya脸上，他温暖光滑的脖子。Illya使劲凑过去一点，像只猫似的蹭蹭。

Napoleon大声咳了一下。

“你们后面没事吧？”Gaby问，随即她说，“噢我的……”没说完就大笑起来。

Illya埋在Napoleon的脖颈里兴高采烈地哼了一声。“Вы так тепло（你真暖和）。”

“ _什么_ 意思？”Gaby问。

“意思是，‘我疼死了，请加大油门。’”Napoleon动了动。Illya也跟着他一起动，一只胳膊蜷着放在Napoleon肚子上。他是想给他来个拥抱的，可他摸到了Napoleon衬衣下面强健的肌肉，停住了。不是负重健身形成的那种肌肉；而是十五年来的艰苦生活形成的，逃跑、战斗、杀戮、这么做仅仅是为了生存，仅仅是为了装作表面上的服从指挥。

Illya轻轻战抖着呼出一口气。他瞪大眼睛什么都没说，轻抚着Napoleon的腹肌线条，记下它们的形状，就像在记地形图一样。

“Gaby，”Napoleon说，“能不能告诉我一下我们离旅店还有多远？”

“五分钟。他怎么样？”

“他彻底废了，神经了。”

“哦上帝。”她又开始大笑起来。“看起来他正在经受神的洗礼！”

“Gaby。”Napoleon语气都有点痛苦了，Gaby这才不笑。

“好啦，好啦。坚持住。”

引擎轰鸣，车子向前猛冲。Illya一下子向后倒在座椅上，Napoleon搂着他的胳膊收紧了些。他扭了扭身子，试图尽量紧贴Napoleon。也许也在试图钻进他身体里冬眠，直到冬天过去。

Illya慢慢吸气。透过浑浊的血味、烟尘和灰烬，他的舌根处几乎能尝到Napoleon昂贵的古龙水味。

“Почему вы так хорошо（你怎么这么好）。”他对着Napoleon的肩膀嘟囔着。“他们没有……他们没把我练得这么好。”

“什么？”Napoleon问。

“谢尔盖耶夫。”Illya几乎在和他耳语。“他塑造了我。这样，把我弄成这样。我应该变成他的，когда-нибудь（曾经）。”

“你……”Napoleon顿住，吸了口气。“你永远也不会变成他的，Illya。”

“да（会的。）”

“不。Nyet（不会）。”Napoleon扶在Illya肩头的手指抽搐了一下。“不会，我觉得不可能。”

“Но почему（可为什么）？为什么？”

“因为你不是从前的自己了。你比他们造就的那个人要更好。”

“我没有。”Illya开口，可他觉得自己在慢慢失去意识。他试着说点什么，但是发不出声音，所以他干脆就歪倒在Napoleon身上，睡去。

***

“Illya。醒醒。”

他很暖和。

“Illya，看在上帝的份上，我们抬不动你。快点，起来啦！”

他皱着眉，追寻着黑暗里柔软舒适的感觉。

“你大爷的，”Gaby在他头顶上的某处骂了一句。“真是的，那些医疗员手上真是有点儿厉害东西。这不正常；他可是个大家伙啊。”

“等他清醒的时候肯定会谢谢他们的。那个炸弹把他炸的不轻。”

“哦，相信我我已经跟威佛利谈过了。显而易见，欧莱葛很清楚我们要遇到谢尔盖耶夫而不是叶米林。他不让我们知道真相，因为他不想让任何事知道他损失了八名最优秀的特工。”

“居然是友军误伤。”

“听起来可不像是友军干的事。”

“你总是那么正确，弗罗林·施密特。”Napoleon回道。Illya听见Gaby呵呵被逗笑了，虽然他不懂这是个什么笑话。

安静了一下。然后Gaby问：“你没事吧？”

“当然。我又不是差点被炸飞那个。”

“你知道我为什么问。”

“那你也知道我为什么不想回答。”

她叹口气。“有关他的事，对不对？幸亏我比你聪明，早就抽身了。”

“该死，Gaby，不是现……哦。他醒了。”

Illya打了个哆嗦醒过来，有点咳嗽，干燥的喉咙很疼。他向上看着Gaby和Napoleon，这两人站在便道上俯身看着他，两个都脸蛋冻得发红。

他翻身起来，立刻卡在后座和前座之间。他撅起嘴，头晕眼花地盯着车顶眨么眼。

“好吧。”Gaby发话了，“我们把你弄到床上去，好吗？”

花了将近半小时，不过他们还是尽力拖着Illya进了电梯，走过走廊进了房间。这期间他基本都是垂着脑袋挂在Napoleon身上。前台警惕地看着他们，不过大概是因为Illya身上的伤而不是他醉醺醺的样子。

最后，他们终于进了屋。Napoleon领着Illya到床边，把他放上去。Illya在床垫上轻轻弹了一下，迷迷瞪瞪的抬头看Napoleon，又昏呼呼地笑起来。

“对，我知道，这太好玩了。”Napoleon说道。他把Illya的靴子脱掉，整齐地放到床下，然后站起身。“你需要什么吗？”

“水？”

Napoleon走进盥洗室然后出来的时候拿了一杯水。Illya快速喝完，尽管一开始嗓子很疼，他还是闭上眼睛松了口气。

“嗯，晚安。”Napoleon说完转身要走。Illya挣扎着起来伸手抓他，正好够到了衣袖。

“等一下，”这句话很多余，他往回拽Napoleon，“等会儿，我……”

Napoleon低头看他。“你脑袋没事吧？”

“Da（没事）。没事，不过……”Illya停了一下，懊恼地哼哼，然后抓住Napoleon衬衣前襟。他把Napoleon往下拉，往下拉，直到他踉跄着趴到Illya身上，胳膊肘支在Illya脑袋两侧。

“危机。”Napoleon吓了一跳。

Illya盯着他，他俩的脸离的很近。Napoleon的一缕头发从额头耷拉下来，Illya把它弄了回去，顺好，惊喜地发现Napoleon竟然在蹭他的手。

“危机。”Napoleon又叫了一声。

Illya没有回答。他无法回答。他能做的就是搂住Napoleon的后颈，把他拉低，吻他。

这不像小巷里那次。这次，Illya只不过笨拙地把两人的嘴碰到一起，手指伸进Napoleon头发里，就在这时Napoleon退开了。他只用了一个流畅的动作就从Illya身上起开，站起身，整了整衬衣。

他看着Illya，面无表情。

“我来这，”Napoleon开口，“不是为了满足你的好奇心的。我建议你搞清楚这一点。”

Illya回看着他。

“晚安，危机。”他说完就走了，在身后小心地把门关好。

***

生活一如往常地继续着。

威佛利和Gaby坚持让Illya休息几周以确保他的脚腕完全康复。之后，他重新加入队伍，和Gaby以及Napoleon在巴黎汇合，去监视一名核能科学家。巴黎之后是布达佩斯特、威尼斯、卢布尔雅那、克拉科夫、首尔……

四个月过去了。他们辗转住在十几家饭店里，有奢华的，也有窄小还到处是渗水的。他们完成任务的速度和质量都比以往提高很多，不断增加着他们功勋簿上的记录。他们一结束一项任务，威佛利就会用飞机送他们到下一个城市，下一个饭店，下一个一心想要毁灭世界的家伙那里。

就是这么回事：人。不是怪兽，不是天神，甚至都不是天才，大部分时间不是。只是普通人，不管出于何种原因，就是想要伤害这个世界。

这太累了。这工作变得非常让人疲惫。Illya曾一度忘了他们在雅加达，而不是吉隆坡，Gaby盯了他半天，Napoleon……

Napoleon压根没看他。Illya现在已经习惯了：从莫斯科开始就一直是这样。

（他都记得：脑子里因为用药一片模糊，时间如何像水滴一般从他指尖滑过，光亮如何在他眼前旋转变换。他记得手指抓着Napoleon的衬衣，那人压在自己身上，他记得亲吻Napoleon就因为不去亲他太说不过去了。他记得最清楚的是Napoleon后来说的那些话，因为那些话—— _我不是来满足你的好奇心的_ ——从那之后就没法从脑海里赶走。）

他们飞往卡拉奇。

巴基斯坦的春末很热，太阳像个白色圆盘挂在天空。他们只要不是在跟踪或者盗窃核设备时，一般就是在易卜拉欣·伊斯梅尔·钱德里迦路周围商业区的一栋办公楼里寻找窃听器或者其他外来监视性科技产品。据威佛利说，卡拉奇市长对间谍活动的猜忌到了变态的程度。

“所以自然而然地他就雇了我们。”在通报会上Napoleon如是说，威佛利一如往常地苦笑。

这应该是一次让他们喘口气的任务，根本没难度。

在一个酷热的周四下午两点时，Illya和Gaby在他们盯梢大厦街对面一家小餐馆里面对面坐着。他们一起吃着木豆酱和玫瑰奶球一边品茶。Illya翻看英语报纸，浏览大标题看是不是有什么有意思的新闻，而Gaby则对着她的通讯器低语，指导Napoleon检查一栋金融大厦的各个楼层。

查了三层楼没有任何监听器。Illya把Gaby的餐巾叠成了一个一边大一边小的小鸟。甚至连Napoleon听起来都很无聊了，一直在耳麦里聊天。

“你知道吗人们说钱德里迦会成为下一个华尔街？”他小声说着，一边检查着下一个桌子，他的音波灌进Illya耳朵里。“说真的，我很赞成。每一个我见过的纽约证券商的品味都奇差无比，家里的保安系统更是糟糕。简直像是在求我把他们值钱的东西偷走一样。给你个小建议：如果你超级有钱，至少投资买一条大狗，我这种人一般都不想对付大狗……”

声音被切断了。

Illya和Gaby对视一下。Gaby 皱起眉，敲敲她的耳机。

“Napoleon？你能听见我吗？”

一名女侍应生尖叫着扔掉托盘，咖喱洒了一地。Illya和Gaby一起转身看她在叫什么。

时间好像静止了。

街对面，那栋大楼——他们负责的大楼——塌了。他们惊恐得动弹不得，就那么看着整栋八层大楼向前歪倒下来，好像被某个隐形的巨人推动一般左摇右晃。之后，五秒钟之内，它整个坍塌。

他们在一百米之外都能感觉到冲击力，大地在他们脚下颤抖。一朵巨大的蘑菇状棕灰色烟云在空中炸开，此时所有人都开始惊叫，可Illya和Gaby已经开始行动，冲出餐馆跑向废墟。

他们分开街道上拥挤逃散的人群，那些人半身都盖着灰尘，每个人都眼神惊恐、惊慌失措、不断呼喊，仿若起火森林里逃窜的野兽；汽车不是嘎吱地急刹车就是加速离开，以避开前方拥堵的人群，那些司机都疑惑又惊恐地看着那朵烟云，和半空中那片空白，几分钟之前那里还耸立着一幢大楼。

“跟我来！”Gaby喊道，一边抓起Illya的手，因为他们一冲进烟尘里就什么都看不见了。Illya什么都看不见只能隐约辨别出一些闪过的影子，耳朵里只有尖叫声，人们绝望地互相喊着名字，试图在一片混乱中找到对方。他拽着Gaby的手盲目地跟着她，脑子里只有一件事： _向前。一直向前走_ 。

只有心跳。

只有呼吸。

他们几乎被第一具尸体绊倒。Illya用一只脚把尸体翻过来的时候，呼吸一下子哽在了肺里——男性，三十多岁，黑西装——在他看见那张破碎的脸并不属于Napoleon时，才喘上那口气。他抬头看着Gaby，她惨白紧绷的脸，她盖着烟尘的灰色头发，他们继续前行。

他们一到达真正的废墟边上就跑不起来了，那里有大块的混凝土和扭曲变形的金属。他们找路绕进去，还拉着手，把每一具尸体都翻过来。Illya一遍一遍地重复着这种感觉：每次看到一具有一点点与Napoleon相似的尸体他的恐惧感就会加剧，每次发现这是别人时，宽慰感就会让他晕眩，把他压垮。

他不说话，Gaby也是。他们在沉默中呼吸着烟尘和炽热，走过一片新的坟场。

最后，不知过了多久，他们已经看不见新的尸体了。剩下那些就是被埋在瓦砾之下，无法够到的了。

Gaby转向Illya，眼睛瞪大，瞳色幽深。

“别说出来。”他说。

“Illya。”

“别。”他声音嘶哑，她点点头。

“我会向威佛利汇报进展。”她说。“我们呆在这，直到他们找到最后一个人。他还有可能——他可能就是被困住了但是还活着。有这种事。很多天之后有人被找到还活着。”

他没回答。她走开几尺，轻声对耳麦里说话，这样Illya就听不见了。但是他知道她必须向威佛利汇报。她总是更现实，或者也许应该是比Illya更勇敢。他看着她，读她的唇语，她端端肩膀，发出本次任务汇报：特工Napoleon Solo在行动中失踪。

他知道她不会说在行动中阵亡。他知道她从来都不会轻易放弃。

就算他真的还活着。

Illya注意到他耳朵里的嗡鸣，他的手在发抖。他试图做吞咽的动作，可是嘴巴太干，他舌头上都是灰。

他一下子瘫坐在一块混凝土上。他知道，接下来他们必须问一个重要问题：什么，或者是谁，造成了大厦的坍塌？是炸弹吗？地震？设计缺陷？这是复仇亦或是随机的恐怖袭击？他们是特别针对U.N.C.L.E.，还是只是一个骇人的巧合？

是因为Napoleon在里面才发生的吗？

是因为Illya在喝茶，在用餐巾叠小鸟而不是专注在这个TMD行动上，这才发生的吗？

 _Kuryakin_ _，他们出了什么事，那些你……？_

Illya的指甲嵌进了掌心里，力气大得刺破了皮肤，鲜血汪成了一个个新月。他知道他全身都在发抖，知道他的胸口在剧烈起伏，但他无法控制；他甚至都不想去控制自己。

他告诉自己：Napoleon全部职业生涯都花在从建筑里逃脱上。

可是。

Illya紧抱着头。他自己的呼吸声在耳朵里嘶哑喧闹，呼吸急促，发抖着喘息，粗粝黏湿又令人厌恶。他使劲闭上眼，试图集中精神在什么东西上，任何东西，只要不是他心里、喉咙里那把人逼疯的盲目的恐惧就好，只要不是在他血管里冰冷的感觉就好。可是他不能，他无法想任何事，脑子里全是几十具压在钢筋混凝土下面的覆盖着尘土的尸体；想着在这一切发生前Napoleon的声音，透过无线电那么镇定，他刚刚还在那说什么狗的事情， _狗_ ，因为当然他会，当然会，当然TMD他……

Illya心里突然翻了个个儿。他发出一声粗粝刺耳的声音，弓着蜷起身子，随后看见Gaby的靴子出现在眼前。他抬起头。

她弯下腰捧起他的脸，不可思议的温柔。

她说：“我们会找到他的，我保证。”

她说：“我也爱他。”

她说：“Illya。”这听起来很像是在道歉，或者是宽恕。他没法去看她的眼睛。他从她的左肩上望着渐渐模糊的烟尘，周围楼群的侧影，和十几辆消防车救护车刺眼的警灯，更远处下午的天空还是那么湛蓝。

他没法看Gaby，所以是他先看到的。

一个影子，在烟尘里移动。

Illya的呼吸哽在喉咙里。Gaby注意到了，扭头去看他在盯着什么，然后她一下子捂住嘴。

“你们好。”Napoleon掸着西装外套上的土。他走过来站在他们跟前，近得一下就能摸到，可是Gaby和Illya都没有那么做。他们只是一动不动地盯着他。

他看起来好像并没有受伤。脸上手上有些划伤，还冒着小血珠，而且他小心地不把重量压在左脚上，仅此而已；没有黑色的血块，没有断裂的四肢，头上没有肿包。他脸上因为灰尘又出汗一道一道的，但是在那之下，Illya能看见他脸颊上因为巴基斯塔大太阳留下的红晕，还有他下颌上跳动的脉搏。

他的双眼明亮，同天空一色。他看起来温暖、脏污，完整，而且极其鲜活。

“你们俩没事吧？”Napoleon皱着眉问。“我试着跟你们说我跳窗出去了，可我觉得我的耳麦……”

Gaby走过去使劲抱住了他，把脸埋在他的胸前。

Napoleon立刻闭上嘴。他低头看她，眨着眼，然后慢慢小心地抬起胳膊也抱着她。还轻轻拍她的肩。

这估计是第一次Illya见他对一个女人这么手足无措。

“没事了。”Napoleon轻轻拍她，“没事了，我很好，我及时逃出来了……”

他从Gaby头上望向Illya，完全疑惑的表情。Napoleon露出这个样子真的很奇怪，Illya几乎笑出来；或者如果他肺里还有空气，他应该笑。

“我们没收到你的信息。”他挤出一句话。

Napoleon在Illya脸上扫了一圈，又看回Gaby，他微张着嘴，手揪着她的战术上衣。她放开他退了一步。

她深吸了口气，狠狠咬着牙，给Napoleon肩上来了一拳。

“跳窗户跑了！”她叫道。“跳窗户，你行啊，你个Arschloch（asshole,王八蛋）！你怎么不说一声？”

“我的耳麦，”Napoleon虚弱地解释一边揉肩膀，“我确实 _试了_ 。”

“哦好，如果你真 _试了_ ，”她继续喊怒视了他一眼把他钉在了原地。“我觉得我就可以告诉威佛利你不是在行动中失踪了！”

在Napoleon的一生中终于有这么一次，他好像意识到自保的最好办法就是闭嘴。他只是让出道路，Gaby跺着脚从他身边经过时做了个鬼脸。

然后他第一次去看Illya，挑起眉毛。“你也要打我吗？”

Illya摇头。然后耸耸肩，“还没想好呢。”

“我希望你不会。”

Illya又耸耸肩，看向别处。在那堆瓦砾的另一边，他能看见救护车警笛呼啸着开走，后舱里装满了伤员。几分钟之前Illya也差点吓瘫了，但是现在他就是觉得累，因为肾上腺素现在恢复正常了。他觉得真是TMD累死了。他现在感到彻骨的疼痛。

Napoleon轻轻叹了口气，靠近了一步。他抬头看着Illya的脸，微皱眉头，近得Illya能看见他睫毛上的每一颗尘埃。

“对不起。”语气听起来好像把自己都吓了一跳。“我一直让你们两个担心，是吗？”

“不是你的错。”Illya口气僵硬，他其实想说： _对，Дерьмо_ _(shit)_ _。对，你这荒唐的美国混蛋，你可真有才啊就会搞这个_ 。

“嗯，我道歉了。不过辩解一句，我没想到大楼会倒在我身上啊。”

“在克格勃的时候，他们叫我为所有可能的结果做打算。”

Napoleon看了他一秒，随即咧嘴笑了。

“我一直都是比较能见机行事的那个。”他眼神闪着光。

“看起来太冒险了。”

“到目前为止还没出什么问题。”

“不会永远都走运。”Illya回道。他本来打算让这话说得轻松，带点戏弄的意味，可是没有，一点都不是那样。Napoleon的表情变了变。让Illya恐惧的是，他能感到自己的脸红了。

“我……”他开口，想显得轻松些，装得他并不在意Napoleon今天的死活（到目前也有可能已经死过100次了）。“我……这太乱来了，见机行事那个，有可能哪天就倒霉了，等出了事，我可不会替你在威佛利那儿说话……”

Napoleon看着他，微微瞪着眼睛，Illya完全 _抗拒不了_ 。

他用俄语骂了一句，走上前，拽着Napoleon来了一个粗暴但温暖的拥抱。他双臂就像Gaby那样搂着Napoleon的腰，把脸贴在他的肩膀上。

有那么一会，Napoleon没有动。

之后，就在Illya觉得丢人正要退开的时候，Napoleon踮起脚环抱着Illya的脖子。他把Illya拉近，直到胸膛紧贴，鼻尖扫着Illya耳朵后面的敏感点。

Illya能感觉到Napoleon身体的每一寸：他汗湿的头发扫过Illya的下巴，他的整个胸廓和他脊柱的弧度。他能感觉到Napoleon平缓的呼吸，和他贴在自己胸口的心跳。

他闭上眼睛抱着Napoleon，把所有其他感知排除在外。

远处，警笛尖啸。警察互相大声喊话，仔细搜查瓦砾堆。

Illya吸气：尘土混着酸臭的汗液和干涸血迹的味道。在这以下，是淡淡的Napoleon的古龙水味。他哆嗦着呼出一口气，Napoleon紧了紧搂着他脖子的手。

“牛仔，”Illya呢喃着，“我……”

“威佛利派直升机来了！”Gaby叫道。Illya直起身从Napoleon的胳膊里脱身，清了清喉咙。Gaby大步走过来，用难以揣测的眼神看了他们半晌，但是什么都没说。

“太好了。”Napoleon说道，“那这么说我们不在用继续待在这了？”

“不了。这里不再是我们管辖的地方了。”Gaby双手叉腰。“实际上，市长让我们这些外国人立刻离开本国。很明显咱们只会耽误人家调查。”

“我得说我没有觉得失望。”Napoleon答道。他们三人从这一片废墟里走出去，最终消失在卡拉奇的街道上。

***

威佛利后来告诉他们在钱德里迦大楼坍塌事件里只有十七个人死亡。

Illya回想着在他们找到Napoleon之前的几分钟，他用靴子把一具又一具尸体翻过来。那时候，那些尸体看上去得有上百具；当时就像望不到头的人脸、肢体和毫无生气的眼睛。

但是最终一共只有十七人死亡。绝大部分都是受伤但没死。

在他对面，Napoleon一下子跪倒在地，这是Illya才第一次意识到Napoleon独自一人从窗户跳出。他没时间带着任何人一起逃。

“两百人里死了十七个。”Gaby轻柔地说道，声音被直升机螺旋桨嗒嗒嗒绞碎的空气带走了。

Napoleon点头，没说话。

他们乘飞机飞到了城市之外。十小时后，从卡拉奇到了雅典，期间他们谁都没有睡。

***

他们在U.N.C.L.E.地盘上，宪法广场的格兰德布里塔基公寓酒店订了三间独立客房。这里奢华得不像话，装潢都是香槟色和金色，亮闪闪的水晶吊灯，巨大的白色支柱，垂地的暗金色窗帘。Napoleon和Gaby很适应，他们俩都累坏了步子都迈不开，还是一向那么不想费劲的类型；Napoleon甚至都没看一眼那个前台的女孩，可是她还是脸红了，人都走开了还偷偷看呢。行李员上赶着帮Gaby搬箱子，自己把自己绊了一脚。

Illya走过天鹅绒沙发，经过一面玻璃墙，透过玻璃可以看见一个巨大的人工水池，里面的水很蓝，像黑暗里的宝石般闪着光。他看着自己在玻璃窗里的倒影，他从未想过要脱下的黑色战术装备，双眼下的眼袋，肩膀上隆起的肌肉。

通常来讲，Illya根本不在乎自己的外表。他的身体是工具不是装饰。可现在，在Napoleon和Gaby旁边站在这个壕无人性的饭店里，他意识到自己跟这里不相配。他是那块放错地方的拼图。他已经对这种感觉已经厌烦到它成了困扰他的认知。

毫无意义，他这么告诫自己。这么想下去什么都想不出来，毫无意义。

他跟着队友们顺着宽敞镶金裹银的走廊向前行进。最先到了Gaby的房间，她和他们道晚安，之后就剩下Illya和Napoleon。

他打开门，转向Napoleon，反常地紧张不安。

“晚安，危机。”

“晚安，牛仔。”Illya犹豫了一两秒，进了屋。

他注意到的第一样东西是景色。一扇巨大的窗户占据他房间的大部分空间，能让他看见深紫色天空令人惊叹的美景，雅典的闪烁群星，以及更远处零星散落在山丘上的有许多柱子的雅典卫城。

屋里有一张king size大床，一个沙发，一把扶手椅，和一个小游泳池那么大的浴缸。桌子上摆着一盆葡萄瓜果。

Illya看着这一切，精心布置的很完美，再想想大概12小时以前，他还站在倒塌大楼的瓦砾堆里，翻看尸体，像以往一样，搜寻Napoleon的脸。

他想起了谢尔盖耶夫和那个炸弹。他想起了在伦敦的狙击手。他想起了道伯特和他眉间小小的冒血的黑洞。

他想到了北海。多瑙河里泛着泡沫的灰色河水。数月前，Napoleon在他臂弯里因为瘫痪死沉死沉的重量，还有他自己以为Napoleon不能呼吸而收紧的心脏。

在那些之前是在纽约。在纽约之前，曼彻斯特。布达佩斯特。伊斯坦布尔。罗马。

他开始思考，这些是何时开始的呢？

他从何时开始在每一个房间里寻找Napoleon？

具体从何时起Napoleon变成了他胸口的痛，皮肤下的痒？

Illya想起他住过的每一座城市；没一会儿，它们就淡成了停留在天花板上的一片模糊的光彩。

他想着黑头发蓝眼睛，灿烂美好的微笑，他想起了 _祖国_ ，然后他想起了瓦砾，废墟，灰烬，烟尘，烟尘，烟尘。

他看着饭店墙上的装饰画。它们挺漂亮但是都很平淡，没什么出彩的地方：漂亮的山丘，橄榄树，蓝绿色的还有，还有夜晚的帕台农神庙。

Illya清楚Napoleon绝对不喜欢它们。他已经对每一家饭店通用的画作评价过很多次了：“ _空白墙壁都比这个强。至少空白墙壁可以让我思考_ 。”

Illya盯着他床头上的画，像是印象派画家描绘的赫菲斯托斯神庙，他心里一阵刺痛。最细小，最轻柔的痛。

他脱下外套丢到床上。

他弯腰打开行李箱。

然后就一瞬间，他想到了遮天蔽日的烟雾里Napoleon的眼睛。他上气不接下气的呼吸，他身上的味道，在莫斯科月光下他身体的轮廓，伦敦冻雨里，世界各地上百次的交火中。他一直让人安心的在Illya身边。

该死。

他们执行任务这一路，很少有东西如此让Illya可以依靠。

他直起身，三大步就走到门口。他拧开门，在身后嘭的关上，那么大声那么用力，就差在走廊里跑起来了。他经过两扇紧闭的房门，来到第三扇跟前，停住。

他稳了稳呼吸，敲门。

Napoleon花了四秒钟来应门。他打开一条缝刚够看见Illya，然后眨眨眼，拿掉挂链，退后让Illya进来。

他穿着衬衣没穿外套，穿着裤子，但是没穿袜子和鞋。他头发湿哒哒的，好像刚用水泼过脸。

“危机，你需要什么吗？”

Illya答不上来。他的嗓子罢工了。

Napoleon顿了下，盯着他。“你……还好吗？”

“在莫斯科……”Illya开口道，但是Napoleon叹口气转身，拖长声音说：“我以为我们俩不言自明地约好了不再谈论莫斯科的事。”不过这不管用。

“闭嘴。”Illya说道。“就闭上你的嘴一秒钟，求你。”

Napoleon闭上嘴。Illya的拳头攥紧又送开，深吸了一口气，又吸了一口。

“那不是好奇。”他说。

Napoleon一下子僵住了。

“那不是好奇。”Illya轻声重复了一遍。“在莫斯科。在伦敦。不是好奇，不是药物的作用，不是实验，或者……叛逆耍性子，不是你想的任何原因。不是那样的。”

“噢，可你在伦敦的时候说了什么？”Napoleon问他。他笑着，可是不带一丝幽默感。“我记得：‘克格勃特工都会就地取材随机应变。’就是那样。”

“牛仔。”Illya觉得心痛。

“如果我现在不信你说的话，你也不能怪我，危机。你以前对我的——性向——一无所知，直到伦敦那次，道伯特。而且是在那个时候你看起来对我能提供的东西开始感兴趣。”

Illya觉得自己脸一下子变得煞白。“我不是 _道伯特_ 。”

“不，你不是。”Napoleon同意。“可是生长在苏联，我太清楚在你的认知里我们这种人是什么样子。危机，危机，我以前经历过这些：被当成好奇心的对象。”他看着Illya的眼睛。“我不想和你这样。”

“我不是在让你……”

“别说。”Napoleon转身朝酒车走去，给自己倒了一杯梅塔莎（希腊白兰地）。他轻啜了一口，闭上眼。“回你的房间去。去睡会儿。”

Illya摇头。“不。”

“离开，Kuryakin。”

“不！”Illya吼道。他看着Napoleon，眼神疯狂绝望，手指啪啪啪地在他腿上敲着。

“在莫斯科的时候，”他不去理会Napoleon恼怒的神情。“你跟我说我不是以前的自己了。你说我比他们塑造的那个人要强。”

“是，可……”

“那就让我证明给你看。让我证明：我不是以前的我了。我也不是你以前遇到的那种人，Napoleon。”

Napoleon只是盯着他的酒。

“不是从伦敦开始的。”Illya几乎是呢喃出的这句话。

“那是什么时候？”

Illya耸耸肩。他低下头，看着他父亲的手表，它反射着灯光。“不知道。”他说。“很久以前。布达佩斯特，也许。久到……我清楚这不是一时兴起。而且也不会消退。”

沉默在两人间蔓延。Illya突然感到一阵可怕的能让他窒息的羞愧，他意识到自己有多愚蠢，多自私，多 _幼稚_ ，冲进Napoleon的客房，求着……准确来说，要什么呢？他自己到底TMD想要怎样？

他的胃里翻了个个儿。

“对不起。”他说，“我……累了。脑子不转弯了。这次，任务真是把我搞趴下了。”

Napoleon没说话。

“我走了。”Illya有些恶心，开始往门口走。

他已经一只脚踏在过道里，Napoleon从身后上来把他又拽了回去，一把关上门他把压在门上。

Illya眨么眼低头盯着Napoleon，吓了一跳—— _他是不是要挨揍了？_ ——接着，就听Napoleon说：“我的上帝，你这样子真是TMD可怜，就好像一只被人踢了的小狗。”他踮起脚一把抓住Illya的头发把他拉低，用力来了一个热吻。

Illya呆住了，大睁着眼睛，大脑短路，随后Napoleon仰起头张开嘴巴，噢， _喔_ 。Illya呻吟着闭上眼，双手抓着Napoleon的肩膀，他的二头肌，搂紧他的脖子，捧着他的脸。他吻着Napoleon就像他以后再也不会有这样的机会了，该死，这很可能是事实。所以他也张开嘴尝着Napoleon舌尖上温暖的威士忌的味道。

Napoleon退开喘着气，Illya说着：“Нет, нет, вернись（不，不，回来。）”Napoleon喘息着说道：“别再说俄语了，该死，你要搞死我啊。”然后搂着Illya的脖子，把他压在门上又开始亲他。

他们那样吻了很长时间，肢体纠缠，像毛头小子一样亲热。他们一直吻到Illya的嘴唇红肿破皮，后背也因为顶在门板上生疼，可他一秒都不愿停下。他把Napoleon嘴里的威士忌味道舔掉。手指插进Napoleon湿漉漉的黑发里，向后揪他的头发这样自己就可以吻得更深。他亲过Napoleon的下颌，然后是苍白的脖颈，再回来吻他温暖、让人神迷的嘴唇。

“布达佩斯特。”在亲吻间Napoleon抓空说了一句，“自从布达佩斯特，你说真的？”Illya回道：“对，对，我保证。”Napoleon喉咙里低低地呜咽了一声，然后把Illya的下唇含在了自己嘴里，不停拿舌头舔。Illya浑身发抖。

Napoleon又咬了一下他的下唇，松嘴，后退了几英寸。他开始亲Illya的下巴，嘴角，一边问：“你肯定要这样吗？”

“对。”

“好吧。”Napoleon点了下头，又点了一下。“好吧。很好。”

“很好吗？”

“对。”Napoleon微笑着，眼睛都亮了起来。“对，危机，很好。”

他放开Illya的脖子，还在笑着，然后伸手去摸Illya的脸，拇指扫过他的双唇。直到这时Illya才意识到：他自己也在笑，很灿烂很傻，低头朝Napoleon笑得像个白痴。

“自从布达佩斯特开始。”他轻轻地又确定了一遍。Napoleon呵呵笑出声。“也许更早。”

一阵安静。Illya低头看他，脸上一阵发热。“那……你？你呢……？”

“ _我_ ？”Napoleon呼出一口气，假装思考这个问题。“你去问问Gaby怎么样？她只是从伊斯坦布尔之后才开始笑话我的。”

Illya瞪大眼。“伊斯坦布尔？”

“你被刺伤的时候。你差点流血流死，就在我手里。让我意识到一些事。”

“哦。”Illya有点惊得说不出话。

“对，哦。”Napoleon的笑容渐渐消失；看不见他笑让Illya的心里一沉。“你以前有……跟男人……？”

“没有。”Illya答道。Napoleon移开视线，下巴左右直动……不行，这真的不行。Illya又把他拉近，捧着Napoleon的脸，强迫他看着自己。

“我很确定，牛仔。”他语气坚定。他没有说： _我已经考虑得足够久了_ 。

Napoleon审视他的脸良久。

然后……

哦， _然后_ ……

“好吧。”他呼了一口气，靠过来。

***

他们贴着门板亲了老半天，直到Napoleon扭了扭，身下硬挺的部分抵在了Illya大腿上。

Napoleon后退一步，嘀咕着道歉，但是Illya又把他揽进怀里，继续亲他，吻又湿又热。他张开的嘴顺着Napoleon的脖子一路向下，吻到锁骨，听着Napoleon发出哼哼唧唧的声音，Illya咬上他肩膀的时候，他边喘息边呻吟出声。

“Illya，”Napoleon好不容易说出一句话，“Illya，我们不非得……”

“我想要。”Illya说得很诚实，Napoleon的呼吸都抖了抖。他点点头，快速眨着眼，又去亲Illya；但是这次，他的手滑进了Illya的衬衣里。他的手指很暖，十分坚定地贴着Illya的皮肤摸索着，划过Illya的腹肌，让它们绷紧起来，然后，他停下了。

“那么说，你从没跟男人做过。不过……肯定……有跟女人的经验？”

“是啊。”Illya翻了个白眼。“我又不是神父。”

“好吧，好吧，就是再确认一下。”Napoleon飞快笑了一下，露着牙，把Illya的上衣从头顶拽下来，胡乱往扶手椅那边一扔。Illya上身赤裸十分脆弱，在Napoleon的注视下脸红了。

他们再一次吻起来的时候，Napoleon扶着Illya的腰。这个吻一开始只是慢慢地触碰嘴唇。接着Illya逼近一步，渴求着火热的体温，在裸露肌肤的触碰和 _摩擦_ ，Napoleon贴着他的嘴笑起来，让他如愿了：他俩的胯蹭在一起，一边咬Illya的下唇。Illya哼唧起来，估计Napoleon以后会笑话他，可是该死的，他 _都有多久_ 没被人这样触摸了，虽然隔着两层裤子，但他能感觉到Napoleon的阴茎顶着他的大腿。

“我想要，”他说，“我想……”

“来吧，”Napoleon说道，“来吧，床上，Illya……”Illya把自己的名字从Napoleon舌尖上吻掉，一边双手托着他的大腿把他从地上抱起来。Napoleon吓了一跳，又笑起来，同时两条腿缠上Illya的腰。

“又TM炫肌肉。”他说。

“你说上床的。”Illya接着吻他，就因为他可以，他喜欢Napoleon贴着他的感觉，他全部重量都在Illya怀里。

Napoleon朝他嘴里笑着，“是啊，我说的。”

“那，上床。”Illya抱着Napoleon，把他放在被子上——当然了这次床的弹簧太高级了，不会吱吱嘎嘎叫——然后爬到他身上，就像是莫斯科的重现，只不过位置调了个个儿。

他俯身飞快地给了Napoleon狠狠一吻，然后推着自己直起身。他现在跨坐在Napoleon身上，后者正四肢伸开平躺在床上，脸颊绯红，眼睛明亮，头发乱蓬蓬的。

Illya只想说： _太美了_ 。

他没说出来，只是舔舔嘴唇，当Napoleon看他做这个动作的时候，他觉得浑身像触电一般，“你穿的太多了。”

“那就做点什么。”Napoleon回道。

Illya伸手开始解Napoleon衬衣的纽扣。他的手在发抖，不过视线清明。一点都没有失控。

他解到最后一个口子，之后，慢慢地、小心地撩开Napoleon的衬衣。Napoleon就那么看着他， Illya把他赤裸的胸口和满是肌肉的腹部露出来时，他浅浅地呼吸着。Illya比划了一下，Napoleon支起身体让Illya把上衣从他宽阔的肩膀上拉下来，扔到了一边。

“叠好，那可是Charvet（高级衬衣品牌，价格昂贵）的。”Napoleon说道，可是Illya只是把手划过Napoleon的胸膛，他就闭嘴了，只能听到呼吸声。

Illya低头看着Napoleon。“这样才能让你安静。”

“我上次瘫痪的时候你也是这么说的。”

“嗯。好吧，我更喜欢这种方法。”

“我也是。那 _请_ 你现在摸摸我好吗？”Illya照办了。

这一次，他们亲吻的时候，两人的胸口，炙热光洁的肌肤紧贴在一起。Napoleon的手从Illya的肩上移到了他的腰上，然后是屁股上，把他往下拽，直到压在自己身上。Napoleon在Illya的脖子上嘬出了一块淤痕（估计就是想作死），然后Illya抓住他，把他按在床上不能动，深深吻他时，他呻吟出声。

“摸我。”Napoleon声音嘶哑，“求你，Illya……”

Illya向下伸手隔着裤子握住了Napoleon的阴茎，他闭上眼睛，红润的嘴唇微张。Illya试探着撸动了一下，就看到Napoleon因为分身上的压力喘息起来；之后他就再也忍不了了，他需要去 _感觉_ ，所以他哆嗦着手指拉开Napoleon的裤链。他把裤子褪下，把里面的四角裤也褪下（丝的；还能是什么别的材质吗？），他最后终于真正摸到了Napoleon的阴茎。

Napoleon低声咒骂着，绷紧身体就着Illya的触摸向上挺起。他的分身又热又沉，龟头被前液打湿了。Illya盯着看了半晌：突然间手里握着另一个男人的阴茎，简直像做梦。

“你不 _介意_ 吧。”Napoleon说道，因为TMD当然了这家伙在床上都这么专横苛刻，Illya用拇指扫过Napoleon的龟头，把手心沾上前液，有力地撸动了一下。

Napoleon呻吟着猛地闭上眼。Illya又摸了一把，开始有了节奏——这跟给自己做没什么区别，除了方方面面都不一样——发现自己着迷地看着Napoleon，注意到自己做出什么他特别享受的举动时，Napoleon呼吸和表情最细微的变化。

他都看到了，记下了以备以后需要。为了下次，或者也许就是记在自己心里，他好常常回忆温习：Napoleon，浑身泛红，半裸着躺在自己身下呻吟，嘴里念着Illya的名字，攥着床单的指节泛白，后仰着头露出修长的脖颈。

Illya弯身去亲那里，锁骨，脖子和下颌，他宽宽的下巴，之后是嘴唇，火热红肿的嘴唇。

Napoleon冲他弓起身体，舌头在Illya嘴里乱搅。他扭动着身体，美妙地回应着，随着分身的每一次摩擦喘息呻吟，还会说：“哦艹，该死的，Illya，就这样，就这样。”然后Illya就继续‘这样’搓弄龟头，碾动睾丸，接着Napoleon低声断断续续地呻吟着射了Illya满手。

他一下子躺回到床垫上，胸口急剧起伏着，一滴汗珠顺着太阳穴滚落，Illya用干净的那只手把它抹掉。

Napoleon笑笑，朝他的手里蹭。不知为什么，就算看过了Napoleon高潮，还是他现在这个样子让Illya觉得心脏在肋骨间胀满。

Napoleon睁开眼，向上看着Illya，微笑越来越大。

“你好。”Illya不知道说什么别的更合适。

让他高兴的是Napoleon竟然没笑话他。他只是说：“嗨。”然后笑容就变得很下流，手向下面伸去。

Napoleon的手指刚扫过Illya裤子前面那里，他就猛地往前一挺，叫道：“ _嗷_ 。”

“对，嗷。”这是那天晚上Napoleon第二次说话。随后，整个世界都变模糊了，等Illya头脑清醒的时候，Napoleon已经脱了他的裤子，手握着他硬挺滴着前液的分身。

Illya的手臂有点发软。他向前趴倒，脸埋在Napoleon脖子里，只几分钟之后他就那样高潮了：濒死一般紧抓着Napoleon这根救命草，贴着他的肌肤喘息，闻着汗水和性爱的味道，浑身哆嗦，神魂颠倒，而且非常非常温暖。

等他不再哆嗦了，Illya整个人都瘫倒在Napoleon身上，试图平复呼吸。

Napoleon抬起胳膊轻轻环住他。他俩人就那样抱着分享着呼吸，缓慢安静，过了很长时间。

Napoleon问他：“你还是肯定吗？”

“你是不是就没完了？”

“不是。除了今晚。”

“那我的答案是肯定。以后的每一晚都肯定。”

Napoleon抱他的胳膊紧了紧，鼻尖蹭着他汗湿的头发说道：“那好。”

Illya支起身体，突然想看Napoleon的眼睛。他不带情欲地亲吻Napoleon，把发丝从额头上拂走。

“牛仔，我从罗马就确定了。”

他说：“我对很多事都不能肯定，但是对你，我很肯定。”

他说：“有时候我会忘记什么叫感觉很好，如何才能活得像一个人。和你在一起的时候，我不会忘。”

那天晚上，在温柔温暖的黑暗里，他讲了这些还有其他更多的事，Napoleon的蓝眼睛一直没有离开他的脸。

***

起初，Illya不知道自己怎么就醒了。他哼哼唧唧地用一只胳膊肘撑起身体，揉揉眼角，透过巨大窗户射进来的晨光照的他眼睛有点疼，弄得他直挤弄眼睛。然后……

“噢，我的上帝。”Gaby说道。她正站在床尾，穿戴整齐，双手叉腰。“我简直不敢相信。非得挑昨天晚上！”

“嗯嗯……”Napoleon嘟囔着，翻个身一只胳膊搂上Illya的腰。

Illya眨眨眼，低头看下去，意识到他俩现在都啥都没穿光溜溜。

“说实话，”Gaby说，“我很高兴你俩终于都搞定了，不过现在已经快7点了，而我们在五分钟后有一个跟威佛利的通报会。请告诉我被子下边你们俩穿着衣服呢。”

“没有。”Napoleon还是半睡半醒的，然后因为Illya用胳膊肘推他的肋骨疼得直叫。他猛地睁开眼，抬头盯着Illya，一脸受伤的样子，眼神在数落Illya。

“可你怎么进来的？”Illya完全没理Napoleon，朝Gaby问。

“那个门童爱死我了。现在起床！没你们两个在，我就不跟威佛利说话！”

“知道吗，”Napoleon开口，“这可以吐个槽，关于 _通报会_ ……（此处双关。Debrief，汇报任务情况。又可以拆分成de‘脱下，没有’brief‘内裤’的意思。也就是指他俩现在光着的状态。）”

“闭嘴，要不然就宰了你。”Illya说道。Napoleon只是朝他笑，连回话都懒得回，然后从床头柜上抓过自己的睡袍。

“转开汝之眼睛。”Napoleon跟Gaby说道，她不屑地哼了一下，转过去背冲着他们，一边不耐烦地用脚点着地。Napoleon确定她看不见之后，打了个哈欠，爬下床，全然没羞没臊地开始 _伸懒腰_ 。Illya看着他，就因为他可以看；他被允许欣赏Napoleon强健的大腿肌肉，和臀部的曲线，被允许记住阳光如何把那人苍白的肌肤镀上金色。

他肩膀上有一个Illya留下的牙印。看到这个，Illya脸变得通红，觉得很窘。当然Napoleon立刻就注意到了，而他只是缓缓地歪嘴笑了一下，眼神炙热地盯着Illya。他伸出手……

“如果我在两秒钟内没听见穿衣服的声音，我就用枪指着你俩穿。”Gaby大声说道。

“你真不好玩。”Napoleon回道，不过他眼睛闪着光，朝Illya抛了个媚眼之后开始穿裤子。Illya本来打算不以为然地皱眉，可是在Napoleon的注视下，变成了一个难以掩饰的灿烂笑容。

Napoleon叹了口气，红着脸也朝他笑起来。

 

FIN


End file.
